200 Centuries Later
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: Eragon and Saphira leave Alagaesia for 200 centuries, and then return. Read on to find out what they see! There is a better summary inside. R&R please! Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: I don't know HOW I got this idea, but I did. Anyways the summary is: After Galbatorix's death, Eragon and Saphira leave Alagaesia for 200 centuries. When they come back, Eragon is struck with technology. Alagaesia has now created machines to help them get around. Guns, carriages, and almost something called planes. The new technology leaves Eragon in awe, but it angers Saphira. Especially when she is ordered not to fly at all! Except during battles. Murtagh and Thorn are still alive, but Eragon has not found them yet. What will happen when Saphira has to get Eragon out of there? Will she be able to stay in the air, when she has been ordered NOT to fly? And Saphira has had a secret in Alagaesia for 200 centuries. What could it be? Find out!

Chapter 1

Eragon woke up in the morning and groaned. Just yesterday he had been fighting Galbatorix constantly. His injuries screamed at him as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Saphira lay not that far from him, bearing injuries of her own.

_'Saphira? Are you awake?'_

_'I am. What troubles you?'_

_'Nothing....I just hurt very badly. How are you?'_

_'I will live.'_ Saphira raised her head and yawned. Her long fangs glinting in the morning light. Standing up, her muscles rippled. When she had first hatched seemed like a long ways away now from this magnificient creature standing before him. Saphira had reached a full year before their battle against Galbatorix and Shruiken. Looking at Eragon, Saphira knelt down so he could climb slowly onto her back.

'_Where are we going?'_ Eragon asked as he climbed into the saddle.

'_Where are we going, he asks. We are going to let everyone know you have survived.'_

_'Why wouldn't I have survived?'_

_'Your wounds were serious little one. To you it probably seems just like yesterday we were in battle, but in reality it has been 3 days since then.'_

_'3 days?!'_

_'Yes.'_ Lifting her wings, Saphira bounced into the air with a roar. '_I told Arya I would not leave your side unless you woke up.'_ Eragon nodded, his heart getting all warm and fuzzy inside. Tilting, Saphira angled to the ground. Eragon could see Arya and Murtagh on the ground talking. Murtagh looked up and waved. Arya followed his gaze, but she only nodded her head. Landing on the ground with a slight thud, Saphira looked at Arya seriously.

"I am glad he has recovered Saphira. Murtagh was beginning to wonder." Murtagh helped Eragon down from the saddle.

"Glad to see your still kicking."

"Make me feel so extrodinary why don't you? Where's Thorn?"

"Went to go hunt." Eragon's eyes widened.

"Saphira! You haven't hunted in the last 3 days?!" Saphira shook her head.

_I would not leave your side little one. Your life is more precious to me then my own life.' _Eragon sighed.

"Go hunt. I'll be fine now." Saphira nodded and jumped into the sky. Murtagh chuckled.

"Thank you Eragon. For everything." Eragon looked at Murtagh.

"For what exactly?"

"For freeing me from Galbatorix's grasp." Eragon nodded. '_If I remember correctly, all of Angela's fortune has come true....except one part. Do I really have to leave Alagaesia?'_

"I'm hungry." Murtagh laughed and led Eragon to the dining hall.

~With Saphira~

Landing in a clearing, Saphira looked around. No one was around. She was here just to make sure no one disturbed the area. Yesterday Angela had told her that she and Eragon would be leaving Alagaesia not long after Eragon woke up. It is for the good of Alagaesia, the very land that she and her rider fought for. With a rush of air, Thorn landed beside her. Nuzzling her bottom jaw, Thorn let out a low growl of affection. Lifting her own wings, Saphira bounded into the air, with Thorn right behind her. '_Eragon is going to want to see Roran before we leave. We should probably leave as soon as possible.'_ Roaring, Saphira flew faster. But Thorn caught up easily.

_'Thorn I shall never return to that clearing again.'_

_'Your leaving?' _His voice was rough sounding, but deep and warm.

_'I have to. And so is Eragon. Eragon is probably going to want to see Roran, his cousin. We'll probably say good-bye to all of Alagaesia.'_ Diving down, Saphira went head-first into a lake. For now, she would just have some fun with Thorn.

~With Eragon~

"What do you mean?" Eragon yelled at Arya and Angela.

"You heard me correctly, Shadeslayer. You and Saphira have to leave Alagaesia by tomorrow night. I would suggest as soon as she comes back to bid your farewells."

"But I don't want to leave! I just spent the last 4 and a half years saving this land! Now I have to leave?!"

"I know it sounds horrible. To have done all that work, only for you to leave. But do not worry, I have somehow know that you and Saphira will once again soar through these lands. That is something to look forward to."

"How will we know when to come back?" Angela smiled.

"That is where you keep your trust in your dragon, Eragon. Only Saphira will know when to return." Eragon sighed.

"I'll start to pack then." Eragon walked away from Arya and Angela quickly. '_Saphira knew they would say this to me. Why didn't she mention it? Maybe they asked her to be silent? Father did it.'_ A few hours later, Eragon and Murtagh, who had joined him earlier, looked up as Saphira and Thorn came soaring in together, spiraling around each other. Some of the Varden looked up in awe. Two dragons soaring together in spirals was a rare sight. Landing side-by-side, Saphira and Thorn roared loudly and the on-lookers scrambled away. Saphira looked at Eragon, sadly though.

'_Arya and Angela told you?'_

_'You could've told me.'_

_'I know. But I couldn't. I needed to eat.'_

_'True.'_

_'Are you going to want to say good-bye to Roran in Carvahall?'_ Before Galbatorix's downfall, Roran had returned to Carvahall to help Katrina raise their family.

_'Yes. I believe Roran would like to know whether or not I am in Alagaesia. In case he needs to contact me.'_

_'Of course. Cause more than-likely, when we return, little one, Roran will be dead.'_

_'What?!'_

_'I am sorry. Which is why you must say good-bye now, or else you might never have the chance again.'_ Eragon nodded and put his belongings on the comfortable saddle that Oromis had giving him. Which Eragon then put the saddle on Saphira. Turning to Murtagh, Eragon could feel silent tears going down his cheeks.

"Murtagh.....I...." Murtagh put his hand up.

"I already know Eragon. Thorn told me. If you want, Thorn and I can come with you. But we aren't leaving Alagaesia."

"I would like that Murtagh." Murtagh nodded and began saddling Thorn.

"Now that I think about it, its been a long time since you and I rode together. Last time was before we came to the Varden." Eragon realized he was right.

"You're right. But this might be our last ride." Murtagh rolled his eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. Eragon, I'm a DragonRider as well. I'll be here when you come back. I'll make sure of it." Eragon nodded and climbed onto Saphira.

"Do not take flight yet Saphira. Walk through the Varden's tents. This shall be our last farewell." Saphira nodded and began walking forward. People were coming out and stopped what they were doing when they saw Eragon. Bowing his head, Eragon listened to their praises. They would be aware soon that Eragon was not coming back for a long time. Saphira's head swiveled to the side as some of the children were playing with a ball. Eragon recognized those kids as the one Saphira let ride her. Stopping at the edge of the Varden, Saphira threw back her head and roared. Arya appeared beside them and looked Eragon in the eyes.

"Farewell Shadeslayer. I pray we meet again." Eragon blinked in confusion at her words. Sure she was an elf, but she was wanting to see him again?

"I pray as well, Arya Svit-kona." Eragon bowed his head, right as tears fell. Arya lowered her gaze, saddened by his sadness about leaving.

"You will soar these lands again, remember that Eragon." Eragon nodded and Saphira lifted her wings. Within seconds Eragon and Saphira were up in the air and Murtagh as right behind them.

~Outside Carvahall~

Eragon looked at Carvahall in sorrow. He wanted to go into the village, but he didn't know how Roran and the others would take it that he was leaving for almost forever. Saphira lowered her head so it was right by his shoulder.

'_Little one, I am right beside you.'_

_'I know Saphira. Are you ready to go into the village where we first started off at?'_

_'Aye.'_ Eragon motioned for Murtagh to follow him. The two riders and dragons walked into the village slowly. Saphira lifted her head and roared to get everyone to come out. Horst appeared first, and his widened when he saw the two DragonRiders.

"Eragon? Murtagh? What're you two doing here?" Eragon looked at the ground.

"I came to say good-bye to everyone."

"Good-bye? Where on earth are you going?" Murtagh answered for him.

"He was told some time after he left Carvahall the first time, before rumors began spreading about a DragonRider who opposes Galbatorix that last time, he was told by a fortune-teller, Angela, that he would have to leave Alagaesia in the future. And that time has now come." Horst nodded and grabbed Eragon's shoulders.

"Then you must say good-bye to Roran, Katrina, and their two children." Eragon's eyes lit up. '_Roran has had two children!'_ Nodding, Eragon climbed onto Saphira and directed her through the village. When they came to the road leading out of the village, Saphira spreaded her wings and took flight, following the path.

_'I remember my way from here.'_

_'When have you flown along this path?'_

_'When I carried Garrow, and went to you and Brom. Remember?'_

_'Oh yeah. Hey! There's the farm!'_ Roran had rebuilt the farm. His home was slightly bigger from Garrow's, but it looked the same. Landing outside, Saphira let out a small bugle to get Roran's attention. Moments later two kids, one boy and one girl, came running out. The girl froze in fear at Saphira and Thorn, but the boy smiled.

"I remember you!" He pointed at Saphira, and when she lowered her head to his level, his smile widened. Roran came out and smiled.

"Eragon!" Climbing off of Saphira, Eragon ran to give Roran a hug. Murtagh climbed off of Thorn, and just leaned against Thorn's leg.

"Roran..." Katrina then came out.

"Roran whats going....Oh! Eragon!" Eragon smiled.

"Hello Katrina. So what are your kids names?" Roran smiled.

"Well this little runt is the one that Katrina was carrying when we rescued her from the Ra'zac. His name is....I named him after Brom. Your father." Eragon smiled at Brom.

"Hi Brom."

"Hi!" He was missing one of his front teeth. Roran turned to the little girl.

"And we named her after your dragon....or at least similar to her name. Sapphire." Eragon smiled.

"Hello Sapphire." Roran smiled at Eragon.

"Did you come to stay for awhile?" Eragon's smile disappeared.

"Actually, Roran, I came to say good-bye." Roran's smiled disappeared as well.

"Good-bye?"

"I'm leaving Alagaesia." Murtagh then piped up.

"But I'll come by every month to see you guys. With magic I'll let you guys to be able to see Eragon." Roran nodded.

"Take care Eragon. We will miss you." Eragon hugged Roran again. But he also gave a hug to Katrina, Brom, and Sapphire.

"Good-bye everyone." Eragon climbed back onto Saphira's back, who let out a slight growl. She looked at Roran and blinked her good-bye. Roran turned to his daughter.

"Sapphire, you are named after that dragon there."

"Really?" Sapphire looked in awe at the dragon.

"Yes, her name is Saphira." Saphira then took to the air with a rush of air and flew away with Thorn behind her.

~At the sea~

Murtagh watched as Saphira and Eragon flew acrossed the expanse of water. Little did he know it wouldn't be 200 centuries 'till he saw them again. Thorn let out a sad bugle to Saphira, who answered with her own sad bugle.

Alright review! Let me know if it is okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Thank to you anyone who reviewed or read my story! I am very happy with that! Here is chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Eragon cried out in joy as Saphira did a flip in mid air. They had found land outside of Alagaesia and had been there for the past 200 centuries. Finally understanding the long life of a DragonRider, Eragon wished that Roran or someone else could've joined him here. Saphira felt the same way. Their only companions in the area was the food Saphira ate and the bugs. Landing on the ground, Saphira grunted a bit and looked at Eragon.

'_Little one, when we go back you do realize that Roran, Katrina, and all the villagers you know are all dead now right?'_ Eragon lowered his gaze.

'_Yes Saphira. I do realize that. But when will we go back?'_ Saphira's eyes softened.

_'I don't know.'_

_'But I was told only you will know when to come back!'_ Saphira looked away from her rider.

_'I will tell you then, when I believe we should return. Will you be content with my word?'_

_'Yes Saphira.'_ Saphira bowed her head before jumping back into the sky, with Eragon just enjoying the breeze. It was the first time, and now officially the longest time, that Eragon got to spend time flying with her for long hours. Diving up and down in the sky, Saphira let the wind roll past Eragon's cheeks. The air was getting warmer as the seasons changed. They were getting ready to go back into Spring soon. When the sun was setting, Saphira landed and Eragon made a small fire.

'_Saphira I don't think I can take living on this island like thing much longer. Can we please go back?'_ Lifting her head from the ground, Saphira gazed at him through her sad eyes.

_'Oh little one. I don't care if it is too soon. I don't want you to go insane. Tomorrow we return to Alagaesia.'_ Eragon smiled.

'_Thank you Saphira!'_

_'Before then, I suggest you practice talking again. Since all this time, 200 centuries, you've only been talking telepathically. Not everyone can hear your thoughts little one.'_

"It won't be all that hard. I just have to make sure I talk like this when I'm not talking to you." Saphira nodded her head, before lying it back down.

_'Good night little one.'_

_'Good night Saphira.'_ Eragon layed down, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep at all. Tomorrow he could return to his homeland and find out what he has missed. Murtagh and Thorn should still be around.

~Alagaesia~

A dark-haired man fell to the ground in pain as a man whipped him. Not far from him a ruby dragon roared in anger.

"Murtagh this is the last time you will disobey us! Next time you will not be as lucky!" Murtagh glared at the man.

"Why can't I ride Thorn?! He's a dragon! He's meant to fly!" Thorn roared in agreement.

"We are trying to create a different means of transportation. The days of the DragonRiders are over. The Urgals and other creatures have disappeared. And quite frankly Murtagh, I only see one dragon in Alagaesia. If there was another, I would believe that dragons can last forever. But there isn't." Thorn growled dangerously.

"I won't let you kill Thorn." The man looked at Murtagh.

"We won't kill him now. But next time he's up in the air, Murtagh, you both will die. He can only fly when he's saving you from battle. Other than that, its illegal." Thorn walked over to Murtagh and nuzzled him.

_'Don't fight them Murtagh. Its pointless.'_

_'But Thorn...! I don't want you to be kept as a flightless creature!'_

_'I am not a flightless creature, nor shall I ever be! But it is pointless to fight against these men alone.'_

_'Saphira and Eragon would not last long in Alagaesia now.'_

_'No. One thing Saphira adored was flying in the air. Now she wouldn't be able to.'_ Suddenly Murtagh gasped in pain as the whip came down on his back.

"What was that for?!"

"We were asking if you understood us, and you weren't listening! Are we clear?!"

"Yes! You are understood!" The man turned to Thorn.

"Are we understood, beast?" Thorn growled at the last part, but didn't attack. The man looked at Murtagh for a translation.

"He said he hates you, but he understands." The man nodded, completely ignoring the fact that Thorn hates him.

"You may leave." Murtagh nodded and walked away with Thorn.

'_If and when Eragon and Saphira return, we will have to stop them from flying. From down here they might mistake her for me. Especially if they are really high.'_

_'Your right. But there isn't a way to contact them since we don't know where they went.'_

_'You'll just have to ride on a horse for the time being Murtagh. I wish Saphira could teach that man his place.'_ Thorn growled a bit.

_'We just have to deal with it Thorn. But if we have to put up with this for another century, I say we just give up.'_

_'I must agree with you Murtagh. It is pointless.'_ Thorn stopped and looked up into the sky. His eyes filled with sorrow, for not being able to just jump into the air and soar.

Alright review! Let me know if that part with Murtagh and Thorn was sad. Its going to be horrible when Saphira and Eragon show up. Especially when they find Brom's grave! Review to find out what happens!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Here is chapter 3! I will only say one thing about this chapter: Eragon and Saphira actually arrive in Alagaesia in this one and they find out that the Varden has joined with the rest of Alagaesia now. So basically there is no more Varden. The elves are obviously back in hiding, as are the dwarves. Saphira is going to get angry soon anyways. Alright on with the story!

Chapter 3

Eragon sighed happily as the water rushed beneath them. Saphira had filled herself up on elk and other prey before taking off. She planned on making it back to Alagaesia tonight. Thinking back to his time in Alagaesia, Eragon found himself silently crying. He had grown up there, yet he didn't know if anything had changed drastically. Like if somehow the DragonRiders returned. Would he be considered their leader or would it be Murtagh? After a few hours Eragon realized they weren't anywhere near Alagaesia.

'_We will be there soon, don't worry little one.'_

_'I hope you are right Saphira.'_

_'Me too. But Eragon, I fear something bad is going on.'_

_'Same.'_

~In Alagaesia~

Murtagh yelled out as the whip came down upon his back again. This time he had saved a little boy from getting his hand chopped off for stealing some bread.

"Murtagh you have almost pulled the last straw! I've had it with you!" Murtagh narrowed his eyes.

'_Now Thorn!'_ Thorn nodded and jumped up into the air with a roar. Gliding down, Thorn grabbed Murtagh quickly and flew up in the air fast.

_'Hang on Murtagh! Their grabbing that new weapon!'_

_'The guns! Fly Thorn!'_ Nodding his head, Thorn's speed increased drastically. So much he was starting to froth at the mouth. Murtagh realized where he was heading. Farthen Dur.

_'Thorn why are you going there?'_

_'Saphira has something there that must be hidden before anyone else can find it.'_

_'What is it?'_

_'The next generation.'_

_'You mean...?'_

_'Yes. About 12 of them. They haven't found their riders yet, so they have not hatched. But we need to hide them.'_

_'Yes, I agree. Saphira would want that.'_ Thorn then glided down, and landing outside a cave.

'_Their in there.'_ Grabbing a sack, Murtagh crawled into the space and placed the eggs into the sack.

'_Why didn't you tell me sooner Thorn? There could've been more DragonRiders for when Eragon showed up.'_

_'Saphira....She said she wanted to be here when they hatched.'_

_'Makes sense. She is their mother.'_ Shooting off in the distance caught their attention.

~Eragon and Saphira moments before the shooting~

Saphira sniffed the air and growled softly.

'_What is it Saphira?'_

_'I smell something aweful Eragon. I've never smelled this before. Plus I smell the blood of a dragon.'_

_'A battle?'_

_'No...I don't think so.'_ Finally Saphira flew over a town. Eragon recognized it as Teirm. Everyone was scrambling around, as if some sort of battle were suddenly going on. Farther up ahead, Eragon caught sight of the battle. But no one was rushing towards each other. Saphira was watching as they slowly drifted towards the place.

_**BANG!**_

Roaring in surprise, Saphira went soaring up highing into the sky. Eragon didn't blame her. It had scared him as well.

'_Little one what was that?!'_

_'I do not know Saphira...But we have to help them!'_

_'As you wish.'_ Slowly going into a dive, Saphira angled towards the battle, even though she didn't want to. When she was close to a place between the two opposing sides, she released a jet of fire between the rivals, scaring them all. Flying up again, Eragon could hear the protests from the men. Then Saphira roaring in pain right after one of the weapons fired.

_'Saphira!!'_

_'I'm alright...but it hurts Eragon.'_ Eragon glared down at the men who had dared to fire at Saphira. Pointing his right hand down at the men, he uttered the first word in magic he had ever learned.

"Brisingr." A jet of blue fire came flying out of his hand and struck the man. Screaming in pain, his comrades ran to help him.

'_That was idiotic, little one.'_

_'But he hurt you!'_

_'Just because I am in pain does not mean you have to make another being suffer.'_

_'I know.'_

'_Now lets figure out who is the opposing side to Teirm and help them out. Then you can apoligize for setting that man on fire.'_

_'Alright..'_ Saphira dove down towards the ground and landed next to the team where Eragon just set a man on fire. They all stepped away from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you and I'm sorry about setting him on fire. I'll explain it later, but do you guys need help with fighting that side?" A man who looked to be the general stepped forward.

"No we do NOT need help from a freak like you! Its not like you can do anything anyways. Our guns are plenty enough." Eragon rose an eyebrow when he was called a freak.

"What sets me apart from the rest of you?" The man narrowed his eyes.

"You have a BEAST! One that can breathe fire, and and kill things of any size!" Eragon then realized they were indicating Saphira.

"She is not a beast! She is just like any of you, except she can breathe fire and only talks telepathically. And she has to eat meat in order to stay healthy." Saphira lowered her head so it was right above Eragon's shoulder. Her sapphire eyes glinted in the morning light.

"Still we do NOT need your help or your CREATURE'S help! Men! Fire!" He pointed his gun at the other side and the bang's went off. Saphira ended up grabbing Eragon and taking flight.

_'Saphira? What's wrong?'_

_'Those weapons scare me Eragon.'_

_'Saphira they still need our help! What if the other side has some other secret weapon? Remember when we found out about Murtagh being a DragonRider for the first time?'_

_'Yes, I remember. But Eragon, this is different. At least then the men of Alagaesia knew better than to call a dragon a creature or beast.'_

_'Then use that as your reason for fighting the other side.'_ Turning around, Saphira released a jet of fire on the remaining men on the opposite side. Eragon heard someone yell "General! He ignored your request! Just like that other guy!" Eragon's heart jumped. '_Other guy?!'_ Saphira roared as she landed on the ground, and gave a little growl. The man approached Eragon.

"Why didn't you listen to my request?"

"You need our help no matter what you said. For all you know they could've--" Eragon's sentence broke off as the man slapped him acrossed the face.

"Do not speak to me like that!" Eragon stared at the man in horror. Not even a second passed, before Saphira lunged at the man. With him pinned under her foot, Saphira roared loudly. Then she processed her thoughts to all of them.

_'Do NOT strike my Rider again, human! If you do, your flesh will meet my fangs!'_ Snapping her jaws, Saphira proved her point to be quite vivid.

"If you beast does not move its foot off of me, I will be forced to end BOTH of you!" Eragon looked at Saphira.

'_Saphira release him.'_

_'Little one...'_

_'Just do it!'_

_'Fine.'_ Saphira stepped away from the man with a low growl. Eragon turned to the man again and was surprised to find that he had a whip in his hand.

"Whats that for?"

"What did you think your beast could get away with attacking me?" Eragon's eyes widened.

"I won't let you!" Eragon glanced at Saphira from the corner of his eye.

'_Saphira get ready. You may have to fly out of here.'_

_'Not without you. I'm not going to leave you here.'_

_'I didn't say you were going to leave me.'_

_'Good because I won't.'_

"Talking to your beast? How rude. Especially since now we now they can project their thoughts to other people." Eragon winced. Dealing with the Twins wasn't as bad as this!

"She had asked a question, so I was answering." Saphira snorted at the man, but didn't make it too suspicious. The man smirked.

"How about this, we just say I won't whip you if you just listen to me next time? Deal?" Eragon looked at Saphira, who was paying very close attention.

"Deal." When Eragon turned away from the man, he felt a slicing pain go down his back, and memories of when Durza gave him that scar resurfaced. Saphira roared viciously at the man.

"Did you really think I would believe you? A man who says weird words in some different language and creates magic. Pah! You are really stupid!" Eragon shuddered as he felt light-headed.

'_Saphira get me out of here.'_

_'Where to little one?'_

_'Carvahall.....We should be safe there....In the Spine.'_

_'Yes.'_ Lashing out with her tail, Saphira helped Eragon into the saddle.

"Stop the beast!!" Saphira jumped into the air as the whip came down. It only hit dirt. Snarling, Saphira used the wing as her support to get herself to the Spine.

'_You'll be alright Eragon.'_

_'I know. I'm just reliving some unpleasant memories from Durza.'_

_'Memories that should've stayed buried.'_ Roaring, Saphira went high above the clouds.

~With Murtagh~

"I'm back!" Murtagh announced as he entered the home in the tree. Thorn came in through the opening and laid down on the bed. An elf with short black hair, and deep purple eyes came around a corner. Murtagh smiled at her.

"Murtagh!" She hugged him.

"Katharina, I will spend time with you but I must report what Thorn showed me to Arya." Katharina nodded.

"Of course, my husband. I will wait here for you." Murtagh nodded at his wife. Then turned and left to go show Arya the eggs he had found.

'_Thorn this might be the solution for the redemption of the DragonRiders. You and Saphira soon might not be the only ones out there.'_

_'True as that may be, Murtagh, but none of them would be able to mate with each other. We would all be related.'_

_'True.'_ Murtagh looked up at the sky and noticed with fear that it looked different. Almost as if someone had returned, who had not been here in a long time.

Alright review!! I know it was messed up with what happened to Eragon, but hey bad things are going to happen. Alright review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!! Without you guys, I highly doubt chapter 4 would be upin less than a week from when the story was first published. I have had NO flames yet, and I would really like it if I DIDN'T get any. Anyways on with chapter 4! Someone asked what did they do to Brom's grave. In this chapter you find out.

Chapter 4

Murtagh looked at everyone as he passed them, heading to the Queen's chambers. About a century after Eragon had left, Queen Islanzadi had fallen ill and passed away. Arya decided then to become the Queen. Murtagh offered to become the ambassador, and she accepted it. '_I bet she's waiting for Eragon to return. After all, usually an elven Queen has a King by now.'_ Murtagh went down onto his knee as he entered Arya's chamber. Arya turned to look at him. She had a very tired expression on her face.

"Welcome back Murtagh." She said after they did the usual elven greeting.

"My Queen." Murtagh stood back up and handed her the sack.

"Whats this?"

"Thorn showed me this after we escaped the people of Teirm." Arya opened it and her eyes widened.

"Eggs? Why did Thorn keep this a secret?" Murtagh sighed.

"I believe Saphira asked him to." Arya took each of them out carefully and set them in little stands.

"This could just be our saviour. I have decided that the elves cannot wait for Eragon." Murtagh's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Arya turned to look at him.

"Murtagh, Angela told me Saphira would bring Eragon back after a century. Its been 200 centuries Murtagh." Murtagh narrowed his eyes.

"Are you saying you believe Eragon is dead?!" Arya nodded.

"Eragon would've tried to communicate with us by now. I am sorry Murtagh." Murtagh turned away from Arya.

"I'm not going to believe it. Its bad enough the humans are trying to make us think their way. And no Arya, I am technically not a human. I should never have to submitted to them!" Arya walked towards Murtagh.

"You submitted only because they threatened to kill Thorn." Murtagh shook his head slowly.

"I still won't believe that Eragon is dead. He has to be back by now." Murtagh turned to Arya. "Am I dismissed?"

"Yes. I know you probably want to spend time with Katharina." Murtagh nodded and walked out the door. Closing it slowly behind him, Murtagh could hear Arya crying in almost a whisper. '_She doesn't want to believe Eragon is dead either. But she has to choose between him or her people.'_

~Eragon and Saphira~

Saphira roared in pain as Eragon used magic to remove the bullet out of her back leg. Eragon had already tended to his back, which still hurt like crazy to him. They were in the clearing where Eragon had first found Saphira's egg. Once the bullet was removed, Eragon healed the entire wound. Once done, he sat back with a sigh.

'_Saphira this is too much. I don't know if I can take this.' _Saphira curled up around him.

'_I'm here with you at least little one. I say once you have recovered, we go to make sure they haven't messed with Brom's grave.'_

_'I agree. But I get a feeling that it has been messed with.'_

_'Same. But for now rest.'_

~Few hours later~

Eragon narrowed his eyes against the cold, biting wind. Saphira had just passed Teirm, and he could see the remains of the battle. They had helped a little too much it seemed. Saphira snorted and flew on ahead. Then she finally reached the place where they had created Brom's tomb. Eragon jumped off her back and ran to the place where Brom rested. His eyes widened. There in front of him was Brom's grave, but shattered. Narrowing his eyes to slits, Eragon yelled loudly in anger. Saphira threw back her head and roared straight up into the sky. There will be no peace until Eragon has fixed Alagaesia.

Alright review!! I know it sucks on what they did to Brom's grave, but it gets Eragon to fight right? Even though that wasn't their reason for destroying Brom's grave. They sold the large pieces for money. Alright review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: I thank everyone who has reviewed so far! I really appreciate it! If anyone was confused about Murtagh's wife, Katharina, she is not Katrina okay? Katrina is dead, and Katharina is just an elf who is married to a DragonRider. This chapter I hope is longer than chapter 4. Alright on with the chapter!

Chapter 5

Murtagh slowly opened his eyes and looked at his wife, who was still fast asleep. Thinking back to yesterday, when Arya told him that Eragon was most likely dead, Murtagh recalled when she was crying, but not that loudly. Climbing out of his bed, Murtagh walked over to where Thorn was laying, curled around the eggs.

_'Thorn what am I going to do if Eragon is dead?' _Thorn raised his head.

_'Do what you do everyday. Carry on.'_

_'I guess so. Thorn what are you going to do if you eggs never hatch?'_

_'Murtagh you don't have to make it sound like I'm the mother. But to answer your question, I have no idea.'_

_'I see. Let Katharina know that I went out for a stroll.'_

_'Of course. But may I ask, where you are going for your stroll?'_

_'The Menoa Tree.'_

_'Alright.'_ Thorn put his head back down and closed his eyes.

~With Eragon and Saphira~

Eragon slammed his fist into a nearby tree. His head was down, with silent tears going down his cheeks. Saphira dug her talons into the earths soil.

'_Saphira we have to do something about this.'_

_'I agree.'_

_'But what?'_

_'Maybe we should find Murtagh and Thorn. They could explain what is going on.'_

_'Yes, they would know. But I can't postpone getting revenge for what they did to Brom's grave!'_

_'Eragon, think wisely. Your next decision could cost us both our lives.' _Eragon sighed in anger.

_'You are a dragon, Saphira! Not a creature who wants to think wisely!' _Saphira snarled at Eragon.

'_You are blinded by rage, Eragon! I have always thought wisely. I have always gotten you out of tight spaces, haven't I?'_

_'Yes. You have. Forgive me.'_ Saphira snorted as Eragon got onto her back again.

'_Where to?'_

_'Those men.'_

_'Eragon...'_

_'Saphira just do it. I am calm now, but I still believe we get them back for doing that.'_

_'I understand.'_ Lifting her wings, Saphira jumped into the air with a snarl. '_But we will not kill any of them, Eragon. Not yet at least.'_

_'You want Murtagh to help?'_

_'Yes. And if I am thinking correctly, it is almost time for the fate of Alagaesia to change.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'You'll understand when it happens.'_ After that Saphira wouldn't say anything more about it.

~Above Teirm~

Saphira looked down at all the people and roared. The roar instantly caught everyone's attention. With a bugle, Saphira went diving towards the ground. Landing with a thud, Saphira snarled at the soldiers who just came running around the corner, as Eragon jumped off her back. The men instantly backed away.

"Call off your beast!" The man from earlier, with the whip, yelled at Eragon. Eragon narrowed his eyes.

"No!" The men looked at him weiredly since he answered in the Ancient Language.

"Alright then. I can tell from his facial features he isn't. Men, take aim for the Rider." Saphira snarled at the men who aimed their guns at Eragon.

'_Eragon get back on my back!'_

_'Its alright Saphira. They won't fire.' _Saphira growled slightly, then roared as the guns went off. Lunging forward, Saphira bit the men's heads off easily. Then she growled at the man with the whip, blood slowly dripping off her fangs.

'_Are you alright Eragon?'_ Eragon had a hand pressed to his chest. When he moved it, there was blood covering his hand.

'_I wouldn't be if I wasn't a DragonRider.'_

_'You should've climbed onto my back.'_

_'I'll climb on now.'_ Eragon then slowly walked over to Saphira and got onto her back. The man raised his hand.

"Wait. We won't shoot you both, if you do not fly on your beast." Saphira snarled at him and Eragon scoffed.

"I can show you where you can stuff yourself and your rules!" Eragon didn't make any gestures, but the man knew what he was talking about.

"Fine. It is your life that shall now be in danger. Man take aim for the beast this time!" Eragon's eyes widened in horror.

'_Saphira!! Get us both out of here now!!'_ Saphira nodded and jumped into the air quickly. Flapping her wings, Saphira made it up and over Teirm's walls quickly. Then the gunshots went off.

~With Murtagh~

Murtagh looked up quickly as he heard the gunshots go off again. '_Thats unusual. They usual don't go off more than once. I should go check it out with Thorn.' _Murtagh then reached out with his mind until he found Thorn.

'_Thorn.'_

_'What is it Murtagh?'_

_'Come quickly. I'm by the Menoa Tree.'_

_'Whats going on Murtagh?'_

_'I heard more than on gunshots out near Teirm. It is unusual.'_

_'You are right. I'll come.'_ Thorn stopped speaking to Murtagh at that moment and Murtagh sat down. When Thorn arrived, Murtagh climbed up onto his back and Thorn jumped into the air with a roar. It was time for figure out if something was about to change forever.

Alright thats chapter 5! Let me know what you think! I guess its obvious who gets to encounter Eragon first.....but then again I like adding twists into the story. Alright review!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: I thank everyone for reviewing!! I really appreciate it! I would've updated sooner, but I just haven't gotten around to finish typing this chapter up. Obviously I did, so here it is for all of you! And if you are reading this story after its been finished, still go ahead and review! I will reply to your review. I always reply. I like feedback. Alright on with the story!

Chapter 6

Murtagh squinted his eyes through the fog, high up in the air. He knew they would have to lower from the cover of the fog, in order to find out what was going on near Teirm.

'_Murtagh, are you ready to go down?'_

_'Yes.'_ With a nod, Thorn angled down out of the fog bank. Murtagh's eyes suddenly widened. His mind didn't have any time to register what was going on, when something blue collided with them. With a roar, Thorn went down to the ground, completely stunned as well. Blinking, Murtagh finally registered what was going on.

"Eragon!!" He yelled. Saphira turned her head around a bit and came back towards them. Murtagh's eyes widened when he saw the large blood spot on Eragon's chest and the wounds in Saphira's wings. They had been shot at. Eragon jumped off of Saphira's back and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Murtagh...What is going on here?" Thorn swung his head over to Saphira and nuzzled her. Saphira nuzzled his neck, since he was almost a good two feet higher than her now.

"Eragon, the humans have created new technology here since you left. They've made guns, engines, and also carriges."

"Engines? Carriges?"

"The ships are now ran from engines. The humans no longer have to walk from town to town, place to place. Thats what the carriges are used for."

"What pulls the carriges? Magic?" Murtagh chuckled.

"No. Horses." Eragon nodded.

"Makes sense. But why won't they allow me to fly around with Saphira?" Murtagh glanced away from Eragon, who finally noticed some of the thin scars along his cheeks.

"They don't want us to infestate the air with our 'polution from our beasts' or so they say. For I care, their so called 'planes' will infestate the atmosphere with polution." Eragon nodded.

"Saphira and I have seen no planes yet."

"Thats because they haven't finished yet Eragon." Saphira then snorted.

_'Murtagh, can you help Eragon remove the bullet in his chest? He isn't brave enough to move it on his own.'_ Murtagh looked at Eragon in concern and worry.

"You were shot in the chest? Eragon that could be deadly!"

"I'm not dead yet...."

"Eragon the Varden submitted to these men BECAUSE they killed their leader whose name I've forgotten now, was shot in the chest. He died instantly. That was thirty years ago." Eragon looked away.

"Fine. Take it out." Murtagh nodded and approached Eragon. Saying a few words in the Ancient language, the bullet slowly dislodged itself from Eragon's chest. Murtagh glanced at Saphira's wings.

"At least they went through, but we'll both heal them up for you." Saphira blinked.

_'Thank you.'_ She said when they were both done.

"Murtagh, I think we should head back to Ellesmera now." Murtagh nodded then froze.

"Arya." Eragon's heart lurched.

"She isn't dead as well, is she?" Murtagh shook his head.

"No, she's alive. But she's the Queen of Ellesmera now. And she's declared you.....dead." Eragon paled.

"What?"

"She had to choose between you and her people Eragon. She has to protect them from this new technology the humans are creating. She doesn't like her decision, but if I show you to her, and she knows you are real, then she will undeclare you dead."

"I don't know....It sounds way too easy."

"It isn't hard Eragon."

"Murtagh this is Arya we are talking about."

"So?" Eragon rolled his eyes as he climbed onto Saphira's back, as did Murtagh.

"Murtagh, Arya is not an easy person. Trust me. I know." Murtagh laughed as both dragons jumped into the air with a roar.

"Don't worry. She isn't as hard as she used to be. I think the centuries have softened her up a bit." Eragon nodded uncertainly. Of course, neither of them knew what was about to happen to them when Eragon showed back up in Ellesmera or what would happen if a war broke out between the elves and the humans. All of that is about to be answered.

Alright review! I know its short, but in the next chapter Eragon gets to be reunited with Arya! Its going to be really sweet, after a large intense moment. Alright review to find out! And let me know if those last two lines sounded creepy of not. If they don't, then I need more practice. If they do then awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing! This story has gotten the most reviews BY FAR! I believe its over 20 now, right? The most I've ever had was 12. Thank you for reviewing! And for your rewards, I am putting up chapter 7 before Halloween! Enjoy!

Chapter 7

A slam echoed through the halls as Arya yelled at someone. Eragon looked at Murtagh as they were waiting outside.

"Softened up a bit, eh?" Murtagh chuckled.

"As long as Saphira and Thorn do their parts, Arya will come running out here pretty soon." Eragon sighed. They had decided that Saphira would pretend to be a crazed dragon, and Thorn would come flying after her. Saphira did not have her saddle on. It was in Murtagh's treehome.

"Murtagh I don't think this plan is going to work."

"Don't have faith in your dragon?"

"Its not that. The Arya I remember wouldn't cower from a crazed dragon. Remember how long she suffered from Durza?" Murtagh chuckled.

"I would've thought that he was gone from your mind by now." Eragon rolled his eyes.

"I remember everything from my times here." Murtagh grunted.

"If you say so." They both looked up when a shadow passed overhead.

"Okay, the plan is set.

~With Arya~

"Just get out!" Arya slammed her hand down onto her table, as Vanir tried to persuade her of which flower is the best.

"But My Lady!" Arya waved her hand at him.

"Please, Vanir I-" Arya's sentence was cut short as a dragon roar echoed off the trees. Coming at her was a dragon covered in leaves, and it looked crazed....almost.

"Queen Arya!" Vanir ran in front of her and pulled out his long bow. Thorn came swooping down at that moment, and pinned the leafed, crazed dragon down.

"Thorn! Where is Murtagh?!" Thorn looked up at her. To Arya it looked like there was a strange twinkle in his eyes. Almost as if he found this amusing.

'_He's on his way Arya. He had a friend over.'_

"Ugh! For pete's sake! Why isn't Murtagh here WHEN I need him?!" Murtagh appeared in the doorway.

"You called?" She turned to look at Murtagh, with a glare of course.

"Murtagh, where did this crazed looking dragon come from?" Someone appeared behind Murtagh. She froze when she heard his voice.

"That would be Saphira, Arya." Eragon slowly approached Arya, as she turned and saw Saphira shake off the leaves.

"Eragon?" Eragon nodded. Saphira made a laughing sound from her throat.

_'Elven Queen's are very funny when someone who is supposed to guard them isn't there.'_ Lifting her head up, Saphira roared. Arya looked at Eragon again.

"Whats wrong Arya?" She sighed.

"Nothing. I guess I'm just glad that you aren't dead." Eragon suddenly came forward and hugged Arya.

"I'm glad that you are glad that I'm not dead." Saphira nuzzled her head against Thorn's shoulder, before lowering her head to lightly headbutt Arya.

_'You really don't believe that I'm crazed, do you?'_ Arya smiled.

"Of course not Saphira. I would be thrilled to know what you've been doing these past centuries, Eragon, but there are other matters to attend to." Eragon nodded.

"Of course. I understand Arya." Saphira suddenly growled at Thorn. Their conversation was blocked from everyone. But Murtagh and Arya seemed to know what they were talking about. Murtagh leaned over to Eragon.

"Saphira and Thorn had eggs." Murtagh then turned to Saphira. "Saphira, your eggs are here in Ellesmera, out of harm's way. Thorn and I picked them before we returned, to make sure the humans didn't get a hold of them." Saphira nodded, but still glared at Thorn a bit. Arya then spoke to Saphira.

"And none of them have hatched yet." Finally Saphira's eyes softened up.

"Arya, what all have I missed?" Arya looked at Eragon and closed her eyes.

"That is a conversation for another time, Eragon." Eragon nodded with a sigh.

"Very well." Backing away, Eragon walked over to Saphira, and climbed onto her back. "I just thought you would like to know, those men have destroyed Brom's grave. They have shot at Saphira, and myself since I have arrived. I believe that I deserve to know what is exactly going on here from your point of view. But if you refuse to give it, I shall fight against them myself. I have a few plans I intend to see through before I really get to work. For example, seeking out the descendants of the Varden from 200 centuries ago. Finding the Urgals, the Kull, and the Dwarves. And maybe also Roran's descendants. You can help if you like, Arya, and I will not take orders from anyone." Murtagh stepped forward.

"Once you have finished seeking these people out, what are you going to do?" Eragon looked at Murtagh, and Arya could see how much he's grown up.

"Isn't it obvious, Murtagh? I'm going to lead them against the soldiers in Teirm. I know at least with the Kull and Urgals I have a chance. I made alliances with them 200 centuries ago."

"That doesn't mean they still remember you."

"It also doesn't mean that they haven't passed down stories. They'll know who I am." Saphira turned her head towards a volt and gave a low growl, that sounded like a moan of agony. Arya gazed up at Eragon in an odd way.

"Shadeslayer?" Eragon looked at her.

"Yes, Queen Arya?" Arya's heart dropped to her stomach when he called her that.

"You have an alliance with the elves. We will help you." Eragon bowed his head.

"I thank you." Murtagh then stepped forward.

"Eragon stay in Ellesmera for awhile. Saphira must be weary and exhausted after your flight back here." Saphira blinked in gratitude.

'_He speaks the truth, little one. I feel as if my wings are about to drop off at any moment. Lets stay for a few days. Rest, sleep, eat, and drink. Then we can set your plan into motion.'_

"Alright." Eragon climbed off of Saphira's back. Murtagh smiled.

"I can introduce you to Katharina now. She's my wife and maybe we can even find little ol' Jayden."

"Jayden?" Murtagh blinked in embarrassment.

"Oh, he's my son. He's a lot like me."

"How old is he?"

"Almost sixteen."

"Then he isn't little, Murtagh!" Eragon was laughing though.

"Well, he's younger than me! So he's little." Eragon and Murtagh started laughing as they walked to Murtaghs treehome.

~Somewhere in Du Weldenvarden~

A young man with long dark hair, and hazel eyes stared up at the sky. The wind blew through his hair, which was actually tied into a ponytail. A presence behind him, made him smile.

'_My father is back, Luna. I wonder when I should tell him about you.'_

_'I don't know. He might be upset that you left Ellesmera and found me in the Beor Mountains, when you weren't supposed to leave because of those men in Teirm.'_ Behind the young man, who was Jayden, was a 5 month old baby dragon. She was sapphire blue, with red streaks going down her sides. Centuries ago, from what Luna had told him, her mother had made it that only half of the eggs would get Riders. It made Jayden feel special that he would be like his father entirely.

_'Well there's nothing he can do now. You hatched for me.'_

_'True, but isn't the Queen supposed to give me to you?'_

_'Yeah....That is the rule. But I found you outside of Ellesmera'_

_'I don't want you to get into trouble, Jayden.'_

_'I'm half-elf, Luna. I'm always in trouble, just because of my heritage.'_

_'Why don't you tell your father that the other elven children pick on you?'_

_'What? And be labled as the half-breed who can't fight his own battles? Who has to get his DragonRider father to help him out of a tough situation? I don't think so Luna.'_

_'Then how about this. When I'm big enough to carry you, we practice riding together. Then you can prove yourself worthy.'_

_'What? And try to out best Eragon Shadeslayer and his dragon of legend, Saphira?'_

_'No. Not try to out best them, but try to prove your are their equal.'_

_'I don't know.'_ Jayden's head snapped up when he heard his mother calling him.

"Jayden!"

'_Oh no! Luna hide!'_ Luna skittered into the little den in the ground she had made for herself, as Katharina came into view. Jayden had already put his gloves on.

"Yes mom?"

"Your father wants you to meet someone important." Thorn then landed behind Katharina.

'_Hello Jayden.'_

_'Hi Thorn. Can you take me to my father please?'_ Thorn nodded his head. Jayden and Katharina both climbed on Thorn's back, and then they were up in the air.

"Jayden, why do you always come to this part of the forest?"

"I don't know. I just like it there, thats all." Katharina nodded her head.

"Alright." Thorn then landed in the opening in the treehome. Jayden narrowed his eyes when he saw the man sitting next to his father.

"Ah! There he is! Eragon, this is my son, Jayden. Jayden this is Eragon." Jayden froze.

"You mean...He's that famous DragonRider you told me about?" Eragon nodded.

"Murtagh told me you've been interested in dragons for a few months now." Saphira then landed in through the opening as well, and gave a slight growl. Eragon looked at her, and then she just lowered her head and sniffed him.

'_He's half-elf isn't he Murtagh?'_ Jayden then gritted his teeth.

"Can I return to what I was doing please?" Murtagh looked at Jayden in surprise.

"What? You don't want to spend time with me and Eragon?" Jayden narrowed his eyes.

"Thats the last thing I want to do! Now if you'll excuse me!" Jayden turned around and jumped out of the dragon opening. He landed perfectly on his feet, in a very graceful manner and took off running back into the forest. Murtagh looked at Eragon in apology. But Katharina was the one who apologized.

"Forgive him, Shadeslayer. He usually isn't this way. His whole personality changed five months ago, after he was missing for weeks upon weeks. Murtagh had been scared that the humans had gotten a hold of him, until he showed back up of course. He's always deep within the forest." Eragon nodded his head and looked at Saphira.

_'How many eggs did you have exactly?'_

_'14. Why?'_ Eragon ignored the question and looked at Murtagh.

"Murtagh, when you and Thorn brought Saphira's eggs to Arya, how many were there?"

"12. Why?" Saphira stiffened up.

"Saphira said she had 14 exactly. There are two missing."

"Eragon, you aren't saying that Jayden has them, are you?"

"I'm not saying he has BOTH of them. I'm saying he might have ONE of them. And since Katharina said he 'changed' 5 months ago. I'm assuming the egg has hatched for him."

"Then what about the other one?"

"I don't know. Saphira probably laid them somewhere in the Beor Mountains, correct?"

"Yes, Thorn showed me the spot."

"Someone else might have the egg. If only we-" A horn started to blare. Murtagh suddenly ran to Thorn and climbed onto his back. "Murtagh?!"

"Get on Saphira!" Eragon nodded and climbed onto Saphira. Both dragons went into the air and froze. There was a large fire in the distance. Eragon's heart froze over. It looked like it was in the area of Palancar Valley. Meaning Carvahall.

Alright review! So now there is another DragonRider, other than Eragon and Murtagh. But what about the other egg? You'll find out in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing again! I hope everyone had a happy Halloween! And now it is time for the continuation of the cliff-hanger from chapter 7. I will apoligize now for any grammar mistakes or spelling errors in this chapter. It is really late right now, and I'm half asleep. But don't worry, I can still get the chapter done.

Chapter 8

Eragon just stared as his throat seemed to clog up. Murtagh looked at Eragon. He knew what was in that direction. But their heads snapped up when something shot up through the smoke. It took them both to realize what was it was, until they realized that it was a dragon.

'_Eragon its the other one!'_ Saphira's voice sounded strained. Almost as if she was trying to hold back from flying towards the other dragon. Murtagh looked at Eragon.

"Eragon, it has a rider." He mouthed to him and Eragon's heart froze. The rider obviously wasn't a good one, since he or she just burnt up Palancar Valley. Thorn then roared at something on the ground. Looking down, Eragon and Murtagh saw Jayden racing across the ground. Heading towards Palancar Valley. Murtagh's eyes widened drastically.

"No! Jayden!! Thorn!" Thorn went into a steep dive at once, but had to keep above the trees, so he didn't hurt himself or Murtagh. Eragon reached into Murtagh's mind.

'_Murtagh, I do believe that you and your son do not have the best of relations.'_

_'What made you guess that?'_

_'The fact that he doesn't listen to you is a big key.'_

_'I know. But Eragon, I will not let him go near that DragonRider!'_ Murtagh broke connection with Eragon as soon as he was done talking. Saphira gave a loud roar and went down in front of Thorn.

_'Jayden is being reckless Saphira.'_

_'I know. Which is why we must stop him.'_

_'I just hope we can stop him in time, Saphira.'_

_'As do I, little one. As do I.'_

~With Jayden~

Jayden had heard his father yell at him, but he kept on running. He was using his elven speed to his advantage. Luna was slightly jogging/walking behind him. Since was too big to be carried by him now. She was up to his shoulder.

'_Jayden, you are being reckless.'_

_'I know Luna.'_

_'Then why are you being reckless?'_

_'I need to figure out who that other rider is. I've been seeing him or her taking refuge in the farthest part of the forest.'_

_'Curiousity killed the cat, Jayden.'_

_'Yeah, well satisfaction brought him back.'_ With a snort, Luna jumped up into the air above him, but not above the trees.

"Luna?!" Jayden yelled in surprise.

'_Its alright Jayden. After all, I am a dragon. One day I'm going to need to fly, aren't I?'_

_'Yeah. Alright lets go.'_

_'Right.'_ Jayden continued to run, with Luna flying behind him now. After a half hour, Jayden finally reached the burnt up place in Palancar Valley. He then froze as a sword tip touched his neck. Luna landed on the ground as dark red dragon snarled at her.

"Who are you?" Jayden sighed in relief a bit. The voice was not familiar.

"Jayden. And you are?" The sword tip moved away from his neck, and Jayden turned around. He blinked in surprise. It was a woman. She had brown hair and dark blue eyes. She had some freckles on her cheeks, but other than that she looked normal. She looked away from him.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you my name. After all, none of my family members are alive anymore. My name is...." She trailed off as Saphira and Thorn came swooping down. Murtagh appeared behind her, with Zar'roc already drawn and pointing at her neck.

"Do not move, or else you'll be dead." He threatened.

"Father!" Jayden glared at Murtagh with complete anger. Saphira snarled at the dark red dragon, who kept swinging its head back forth, keeping an eye on both Thorn and Saphira. Which it failed, when Thorn lunged forward and tackled it down. Judging by the size of them both, the dark red one was a male as well. The two dragons were only separated by only an inch with their heights. Eragon was behind Murtagh, just acting calm and casual.

"Murtagh do you know this woman?"

"No, I do not." The woman narrowed her eyes slightly.

"How would either of you know me? You look like you were born in this century!" Eragon looked at her.

"I am the first DragonRider from 200 centuries ago. If anyone was born in this century, it was you." She glared at Eragon.

"Take that back!"

"No." Saphira snarled at her, fiercely.

'_Eragon, be very careful. She is not the age she looks. Remember, she is Arian's rider.'_

_'Is Arian the dark red dragon that is pinned by Thorn?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Is he also the missing one from your eggs?'_

_'I cannot tell.'_ Arian then flung his head up and bit down into Thorn's neck, in an attempt to free himself. Thorn shrieked and Arian freed himself from Thorn's grasp. Murtagh glared for a second at the rider, before attending to Thorn's neck. The female rider was about to fling herself onto Arian when Eragon used magic to keep her on the ground.

"I don't think so. You're coming with us." Saphira snorted and walked over to Thorn and licked his cheek. The female rider growled in anger and so did Arian, who lunged this time at Saphira. Eragon narrowed his eyes and glared right at the woman. "If you do not call off your dragon, I will be forced to kill him." Her eyes widened. She knew he wasn't joking around. Moments later Arian, backed away from Saphira, who gave him a good bite on the neck before he was out of her range.

"Why should I spare your dragon, when you, yourself, are pinning me to the ground?" She asked in a rude voice to Eragon.

"Because, you wouldn't be a DragonRider right now if it wasn't for me or Saphira. Saphira, 200 centuries ago, was the only female dragon in existance. And as far as we know, she still is. She is more than likely the mother of your dragon, Arian." Her eyes widened.

"How did you know his name?"

"Dragons can communicate with each other. Thorn spoke to him, and he told Saphira his name. So Saphira told me." Jayden then rushed forward and stood beside the woman.

"Why are you both here anyways?" Murtagh looked over to them.

"Jayden get over here."

"No, Murtagh!" Eragon blinked in surprise when Jayden called Murtagh by his name and not father.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me. I will not go by you." Murtagh took a step towards Jayden.

"Jayden..." Eragon put a hand on Jayden's shoulder. He had approached him from behind.

"Jayden, we are just going to interrogate her in Ellesmera. Find out why she just torched Palancar Valley to embers just now." The woman smirked at Eragon.

"What makes you think I'll talk?" Eragon looked at her and sighed.

"There's nothing I can do that would be worse then what the humans of Alagaesia are doing. Technically we are all breaking their laws, just by flying on our dragons. If you prove to be a good DragonRider, I would like it if you would join up with me for the battle I will be starting in a few months." She blinked in surprise.

"Battle?" Arian even blinked in surprise.

"Yes. I am going to bring Alagaesia back to the way it once was. We are going to need DragonRiders for this. And maybe some wild dragons. But any extra help is very welcome." She closed her eyes for three whole minutes.

"Alright. I'll let you interrogate me, and I will only answer the ones I want to answer." Murtagh and Eragon nodded.

"Lets go." As they were about to leave, she turned to Jayden.

"Next time we meet, I will tell you my name, Jayden." He nodded as Murtagh and Eragon pulled her away into the forest.

Alright review! In the next chapter it skips the interrogation, I want to leave that up to you guys to imagine what they ask her. Alright review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Glad everyone likes the story so far! I know in the last chapter I said I was skipping the interrogations, but I am going to actually put them in. I hope it goes very good. In this chapter however, you finally find out her name! It might come as a shocker if you weren't expecting it, so I please ask you guys to expect anything from here on out. Since the twists have started. Oh and Eragon and Murtagh are half brothers, like how they are in the books. Alright read on!

Chapter 9

Eragon sighed and watched as Murtagh tried to get answers out of the girl.

"Are you working for the humans?" He could tell Murtagh was losing his patience. Arian was crouched next to a tree, being watched closely by Saphira, who was on his right side, and Thorn, who was on his left side.

"I will not answer you, who does not show respect for my dragon." She closed her eyes and lifted her head defiantely. Murtagh narrowed his eyes in anger and was about to say something, when suddenly Arian's neck shot out and he attacked Thorn. Releasing a shriek of surprise, Thorn fell backwards, and Saphira prepared to leap onto Arian's back, but didn't end up doing that because Arian used his tail swiped it under her. Making Saphira fall to the ground. The girl broke her bonds, and ran to Arian. But Eragon grabbed a hold of her before she could climb onto his back. "Let go of me!!" Eragon then released her, but she fell face first into the dirt. She swung her head around to glare at him.

"I let you go." Arian then snarled and crouched over her, daring any of them to come closer. Eragon then noticed something he had not seen before on Arian. His left eye was completely clouded over with grey. He was blind in one eye. '_That explains why he always attacks from the left first. Because he doesn't want to have a blind-sided attack from the left when attacking the right.'_ Arian then narrowed his eyes, almost as if he knew Eragon had caught onto the fact he was half blind. Eragon reached out and touched Arian's mind lightly.

'_Skulblaka, eka celobra ono un mulabra ono un onr Shur'tugal ne haina. Atra nosu waise fricaya.'_ He had repeated what Arya had said to Saphira over 200 centuries ago. Dragon, I honor you and mean you and your Rider no harm. Let us be friends. Arian snorted through his nostrils.

'_You are lucky that I even understand your foreign language. I am not like those other two dragons, for I was not raised with the elves. So I do not bear the same manners as I should, but I do understand what you just said. I will hold you to your word. If you break it, nothing will stand in my way to rip you to pieces.'_ Arian growled a bit at the end.

'_My dragon Saphira was not raised with the elves, nor was Thorn. Thorn and Saphira are more than likely your parents. Unless you were found deep within the mountains from eons ago, before the Riders were established.'_

_'I flown these skies for at least 200 centuries. Yet I have never heard of Thorn or Saphira.'_ Eragon looked at Murtagh who was busy attending to Thorn's wounds.

'_Are you and your rider working for the humans?'_ Arian narrowed his eyes, and released a low growl.

'_No. I have listened to your questions over these last few hours, and all the answers are no. But we might help you if you decide to wage war against all of Alagaesia.'_ Arian finally stopped crouching over his rider.

"Thank you for answering Arian." The girl swung to look at her dragon.

"Arian!"

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you become blind?" Arian looked at him with sadness. It was filling both eyes.

_'If you really must know, I was born this way. My eye was literally damaged when I hatched, Sapphire's father tried to heal me, but he didn't know any magic. So I've always been this way.'_ Eragon narrowed his eyes. He had heard the name 'Sapphire' somewhere before. But he couldn't place it.

"Thank you. You both may go." Sapphire, who was the girl, climbed onto Arian's back.

"Good bye." Arian roared and jumped into the air. Eragon watched as Arian flew off and realized no one would ever even think that Arian was half blind. '_He's so used to it that he's grown accustomed to it. But I really fear for them when it comes to battle. Especially if he's attacked from both sides at once.'_ Saphira walked up beside Eragon and nuzzled him.

'_Eragon, we must find Murtagh's son, Jayden. I don't think either of you realized but, there was another dragon there. A sapphire one with red streaks down her sides. She hid before you guys came.'_

_'Really....Hmm...It might be the one that I am suspecting that Jayden took.'_

_'I think so too.'_ Eragon looked at Murtagh.

"Murtagh, is Thorn alright?" Murtagh looked at him.

"He'll be fine. It was only a flesh wound. Looks like Arian didn't have all that great of an aim." Eragon shook his head.

"Or he wasn't trying not to hurt Thorn." Murtagh looked at quizically.

"I won't even bother asking you what you are talking about. Lets go find Jayden." Eragon nodded. But then their hearts froze as gunshots went off.

~With Jayden~

Jayden squinted his eyes against the pain in his legs and his abdomen. Luna glanced back at him, knowing that she had to get him to Ellesmera and fast.

'_Just hang in there Jayden!'_

_'I'm seeing pretty colors....'_

_'Jayden if you see a white light , do not go into the light!'_ Luna roared as in anguish as gunshots went off again. '_I'm too young for this!!!!!!'_ Jayden was on her back, while she was trying her best to get him to safety. Roaring in pain as a bullet struck her wing, Luna angled straight towards the trees.

'_Jayden I'm sorry!! We're going to crash!!!'_ Jayden's eyes widened in terror as the trees came crashing forward and then.......

Darkness.

Alright review! Okay NOW that is a horrible cliff-hanger! Review to find out what happens next! Feel free to give me ideas for later events!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Alright someone gave me two ideas that I could possibly use and I am going with the first one. Thanks to Future Aviator for the idea, I am continuing the next chapter right after chapter 9. Alright on with the story and a tender moment!!

Chapter 10

Darkness.....

Luna shook the leaves off of her and looked around for her rider. Her eyes widened when she didn't see him.

'_Oh no!'_ Turning around, frantically, she searched with her mind for his presence. But instead she sensed Murtagh a few feet above them.

'_Murtagh!'_

_'Who is this?'_

_'Luna. I am your sons' dragon. I can't find him and he is injured!'_

_'Where are you?'_ She sent him an image of her location. '_I'm on my way.'_ Within moments Thorn came swooping down through an opening in the trees and landed on the ground. Murtagh climbed off his back and looked around.

'_What happened Luna?'_

_'We were shot at and Jayden was hit at least 5 times by the bullets. So I grabbed him and put him on my back. I was also shot at and we crashed through those trees.'_

_'I see.'_ Murtagh stood very still, with his eyes closed, and searched for Jayden with his mind. His eyes snapped open and he walked about 15 away from Luna. Moving away tons of leaves, he uncovered Jayden.

"Jayden..." Murtagh looked at the wounds, but mostly focused on the one in his abdomen. Luna came towards them, and made a whimpering sound. Murtagh turned to Thorn. "Thorn. Find, Eragon and Saphira. Get them here quickly." Thorn nodded and motioned for Luna to follow him. She relunctantly followed Thorn up into the air. Murtagh brushed aside some of Jayden's hair out of his eyes, which was sticky with blood. A tear went down Murtagh's cheek. '_I didn't want this life for you, Jayden.'_

"Why are you crying?" Murtagh looked down at Jayden, who was staring up at him with a dazed look for some reason.

"Jayden, are you in pain?" Jayden narrowed his eyes, but not in anger.

"Wouldn't you be in pain too, if you were just shot at and then crashed into a tree on a dragon?"

"Yes, but I've never done that before. But I have been shot at." Jayden sighed and closed his eyes.

"You always try to enlighten the situation don't you?" Murtagh's eyes widened.

"Don't say that. This isn't a serious situation." Jayden sighed.

"I'm tired." Murtagh's eyes widened in panic.

"Jayden, you are not going to die! You are my son, and I love you too much to let you die!" Murtagh didn't wait for Jayden to reply. He placed his hand over one of the wounds and began healing him. When he was done, he picked Jayden up off the forest floor and held him in his arms. Thorn, Luna, Eragon, and Saphira then showed up. Luna heaved a sigh of relief, while Eragon came over by Murtagh.

"Is he okay?"

"He should be alright. I just don't know what he's going to do when he wakes up, Eragon. He never really liked it when I used to heal his little cuts. He liked it when he was younger, but when he hit a certain age, he didn't want anything to do with me then. We should get him back to Ellesmera." Eragon nodded and Murtagh climbed onto Thorn's back, still holding Jayden. Eragon knew as soon as they entered Ellesmera, Murtagh would lay Jayden down in a bed and not leave his side until he woke up.

~The next morning~

Murtagh was still sitting next to Jayden's bed, waiting for his son to wake up. Eragon came up behind him with some berries.

"Here. Eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Murtagh, I don't believe that. You haven't ate anything since yesterday when we went towards Palancar Valley to figure out why it was burning." Murtagh shrugged.

"I'm not eating until my son has something to eat." Eragon sighed.

"What are you going to do if he never wakes up?"

"Then I'll never eat." Eragon sighed again.

"Then I sure hope he wakes up." Katharina then came up the stairs towards them.

"Murtagh, there is a girl here to see Jayden."

"Who?" Katharina rolled her eyes.

"Murtagh you know who! Its the one girl who is actually interested in our son, but he just hasn't seen it yet." Eragon looked at Murtagh in confusion.

"Who?"

"Her name is Jasmyn. She is an elf. As far as I know, Jayden is the only half-elf here. Not that I care. He's unique." Katharina coughed.

"And thats exactly why Jasmyn is so interested in him and not the other elven boys. Its not everyday that a half-elf is born. Let alone between an elf and a DragonRider. But I'm letting her up." Murtagh motioned for Eragon to move and he did right as Jasmyn came up the stairs. She had long black hair and dark blue eyes. Eragon looked at Murtagh.

'_How old is she?'_

_'Only 15 Eragon.'_ Jasmyn looked at Murtagh.

"He hasn't woken up has he?" She had a very soft and quiet voice. Murtagh shook his head.

"No he hasn't, and I'm not leaving this chair until he does." Jasmyn smiled.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see his father really does care for him." Eragon knew she was the type of elf, that if she yelled or raised her voice, you had better listen to her.

"Why wouldn't I care about him?" Jasmyn looked at Murtagh in a serious way.

"Jayden is just confused. I just hope one day he will realize my feelings for him." Eragon looked at her sympathetically. He knew how she felt. Except the girl he likes has already turned him down.

"I'll send Thorn to you when he wakes up, okay Jasmyn?" Jasmyn nodded her head.

"I take you at your word, Murtagh." Jasmyn then left. Eragon looked at Murtagh.

"How could your son not realize that she loves him?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe your son has realized, he has just chosen not to acknowledge it." Both Eragon and Murtagh jumped when they heard Jayden's voice. They both looked at the bed to see Jayden facing them now.

"Jayden, this is a great opportunity for you."

"Yeah, well....I'm not ready to get a girlfriend yet."

"What when your sixteen then you'll think about it?"

"Maybe."

"She said you were just confused. What exactly are you confused about Jayden?" Jayden looked away from his father.

"That is none of your business."

"Jayden-" Jayden cut him off.

"Can I be alone now please?" Murtagh's shoulders sagged, but he nodded. Standing up, he walked out of the room, with Eragon right behind him. Jayden lowered his eyes once they were gone.

'_Luna what happened after I went unconsious yesterday?'_

_'You mean when Murtagh healed you?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'He never left your side. Your mother was trying to get him to eat last night, but he wouldn't budge from the chair. Eragon even tried. As did Thorn and Saphira. But he never moved.'_

_'And I just basically slapped him in the face.'_

_'You did what?!'_

_'Not literally, Luna.'_

_'What did you do?'_

_'I asked if I could be alone. Thats all.'_

_'What about the "That is none of your business" part that I so happened to hear?' _Jayden sighed.

_'He wanted to know why I am confused.'_

_'Why are you confused? Don't even tell me that it is none of my business because it is. And it is Murtagh's business, since he is your father.'_

_'I just don't understand why my life is going this way. Why Jasmyn, the girl of my dreams practically, is liking me. Everyone else picks on my, like I already told you.'_

_'Maybe they pick on you because Jasmyn likes you. Or maybe you have to prove yourself worthy of being half-elf. I've been talking to Saphira, who is my mom by the way, and she said Eragon had to prove himself to Vanir when he was going through his training here. Vanir kept calling him unworthy, until finally Eragon's back was healed, and he earned his worthyness by winning a sparring match. Murtagh also proved himself worthy by helping to defeat Galbatorix.'_

_'See thats the problem. My father is so famous, that there is nothing that I can do that will live up to his reputation.'_

_'Are you sure about that, Jayden?'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'You are a DragonRider now. The way I see it you could always help them restore Alagaesia back to normal.'_

_'My father would never let me do that. Especially since I almost died yesterday.'_

_'Jayden, they aren't going to war against Alagaesia until Eragon has the Varden backing him up again. In the meantime, you can always become closer to your father and ask him to train you.'_

_'I guess your right.'_

_'You guess? Aren't I always right?'_

_'You weren't right about whether or not a blueberry is better than a strawberry. Remember that debate?'_

_'Don't remind me of that...'_ Jayden laughed and then sighed. He had a long day ahead of him, and it would start with apoligizing to his father. Climbing out of bed, Jayden went down the stairs, only to find that no one was inside the house. '_Bummer....I'll get something to eat, and then I'll search for him.'_ Grabbing some berries, and other exotic fruits, Jayden ate his breakfast. Sensing a presence behind him, Jayden turned around. Only to find himself being pressed up against a wall by Nicolae. A dagger was in his hand and was pressed against Jayden's throat.

"Glad to see your awake, Jayden." Nicolae muttered.

"What are you doing here, Nicolae?" Jayden demanded and sent out a silent plea to Luna.

'_I'm coming Jayden.'_

"I want you to stay away from Jasmyn."

"Meaning you want me to leave Ellesmera forever, right?"

"I guess you know more meanings then you let on. Jasmyn is mine."

"Does it look like I want her?" Thats when Luna landed in through the opening where the dragons come in from and growled at Nicolae.

"Wha?!" Jayden realized with a jolt that Luna had grown a couple of inches over the course of a day.

"Luna..." She stopped growling and looked at Jayden with loved.

"Your a DragonRider?!" Jayden looked at him. Nicolae had removed the dagger and was backed up in the furthest corner he could possibly get from Luna.

"Not everyone knows yet, but yes. I guess when it comes to dragons, they care if your half-elf." Nicolae then narrowed his eyes.

"She's nothing more than a baby, though Jayden. Saphira and Thorn are much bigger than she is. And can do much more damage. I am not scared of your dragon!" Nicolae then lunged towards Jayden with an angry cry. Jayden's eyes widened as suddenly he was pulled backwards and was going up.

"Luna?"

'_Hang on! We are not going to crash this time!'_ With a grunt, Luna went down to the ground and landed perfectly on her hind legs. Then she placed Jayden on the ground and placed her front legs on the ground.

"That was so cool! Where'd you learn that from?" Luna glowed with pride.

_'My mother taught me.'_

"Lets go find my father. I wanted to apoligize to him."

'_I'll stay here.'_

"Why? I wanted you to come with me. After all, I shouldn't live in shame correct? Being a DragonRider shouldn't be a secret. It is an honor." Luna glowed with pride again.

'_Does this mean you are no longer confused?'_

'_I am no longer confused Luna. I think we should get trained now, so you know how to fight and the same with me.'_

_'I agree.'_ Jayden and Luna walked towards Ellesmera, together. They were prepared for just about anything. And they would face it together. Like a true Dragon and Rider.

Alright review! Future Aviator's idea that I went with was that Murtagh reaches Jayden, tells him how much he loves him and does not want him to die, and then he heals him. And hopefully after that Jayden would be kind to Murtagh. Well after reading this chapter, do you guys think that is going to actually happen? The answer is yes. Jayden is going to be nicer to Murtagh, but the question is, for how long? Alright review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Alright I'm going for another update!!! You guys would never believe what type of music inspires me to type these chapters. Right now its the soundtrack from Mulan, where she makes the decision to join the army! Alright on with chapter 11!!! Time for a LONG chapter! Oh and **WARNING: There is a very angry Murtagh in this chapter!**

Chapter 11

Murtagh looked up in surprise as he heard a loud thump. He then burst into laughter when he saw that Thorn and Saphira were wrestling.

"You two....What am I going to do with you?" Katharina then came running towards Murtagh.

"Murtagh! Jayden is not at the house! I can't find him anywhere!" Murtagh's heart froze. '_Where did he go?'_ Getting up Murtagh looked at Thorn.

'_Thorn we have to find my son!'_ Crawling out of the tangle, Thorn walked over to him and knelt down.

'_Then what are we waiting for? Get on!'_ Climbing onto Thorn's back, Murtagh felt his gut tighten in fear. What if Jayden was running away? What would he do? Where would Jayden go? He could go anywhere, since he was a DragonRider now. But Luna couldn't hold him for very long. That much was obvious since they crashed on their first try. Thorn flew quickly through the forest, being careful not to hit anything. A few elves looked up when Thorn passed overheard. After all, it isn't everyday you see a big red dragon flying past trees, sideways nonetheless.

'_Where is he?'_

_'I'm looking Murtagh...'_ Murtagh then thought of something.

'_Thorn fly above the trees.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Just do it. I have an idea!'_ With a grunt, Thorn flew above the trees. Once up in the open sky, Murtagh looked around for the spot Katharina told him where Jayden had been going to recently.

"Over there, Thorn! Lets check there." With a nod, Thorn flew to the clearing and landed. Jumping off of Thorn's back, Murtagh looked around for his son.

"Jayden..." Thorn looked at Murtagh.

'_You stay here Murtagh, I'm going to go check another place. I'll come and get you in a moment.'_ Thorn then jumped back into the air and flew off somewhere. Murtagh stayed still for a moment then narrowed his eyes when he heard a twig snap.

"Whoever you are, come out!" Murtagh demanded while drawing out Zar'roc. The man stepped out with a chuckled and Murtagh's gut froze over a lot more. It was Damien, the man who always carried a whip with him.

"Murtagh, I see you are finally alone. I've been waiting for you." Murtagh narrowed his eyes in anger. '_He better not have Jayden!'_

"Oh really? Well, guess what? There are four DragonRiders now. And soon we all are going to war against the humans." Damien narrowed his eyes.

"What, you'll actually kill the ones who used to be your kind, until you were invaded by that _beast_?!" Murtagh glared at Damien.

"Thorn is not a beast! And he did not invade me! He _chose _me! There is a complete difference!" Damien returned Murtagh's glare.

"Does it look like I care?" Murtagh then remembered something.

"You shot my son yesterday." Damien smirked.

"Oh? That was your son? I never knew you had a son. Yes, I did shoot him. I made sure my bullet entered his abdomen." Murtagh's eyes widened in anger and Damien actually took a step back.

"You should never have told me THAT!!!" Murtagh grabbed his bow, which was slung across his back, and knotched an arrow onto it. His arrow, unlike Eragons, recieved a hint of red in the fire. "Tell me Damien, have you ever been hit by a magic arrow?" Damien's eyes reflected his anger and slight fear.

"No...And I don't think that would be wise." Murtagh narrowed his eyes, which already held anger.

"Too bad. Time to experience it! Brisingr!!" Releasing the arrow, it flew through the air and hit Damien in the abdomen. Crying out in pain, Damien fell to his knees. Murtagh approached him, taking each step slowly.

"If you kill me, you won't find out who I work for." Murtagh narrowed his eyes.

"All this time I believed you were the leader of your men. How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Because I'm not."

"This would help a whole lot more if you knew the Ancient Language. Since you can't lie." Damien laughed, and coughed up blood.

"He is the oldest human among us, but he looks only twenty. Somehow he was blessed by an elf 200 centuries ago. I don't know his true name, since he doesn't go by it anymore."

"If he was blessed by an elf, I sure hope he knows how to heal his men. Because once we reassemble the Varden, all of your soldiers will probably die. Ever hear of Eragon Shadeslayer?" Damien shook his head.

"No. We have been forbidden to even talk about DragonRiders. Which is why we have developed this technology. To stop the DragonRiders from reforming."

"Do you know why this leader of yours hates DragonRiders?"

"I think it has something to do 200 centuries ago. I think he said that when his father was ill, the one DragonRider he looked up to could not be found. So his father died. Ever since then he blamed it on that one DragonRider. He never said his name or anything."

"How long have you been serving him?"

"Ever since I was 11." Murtagh's eyes widened. Damien was at least in his late thirties, early forties.

"And how old are you now?"

"39." Murtagh pulled the arrow out of Damien's abdomen and healed the wound.

"I should never have shot you, but you shot my son. For that, I can never forgive you. Warn this leader of yours, that we are coming for him. And try to figure out more on his background. You should tell him that there are only four DragonRiders left. Most likely the Rider who he hates is long dead by now." Murtagh turned away from Damien. "Leave Ellesmera. I don't even know how you got in here, but you shouldn't be here." Thorn then landed in front of Murtagh, with a low growl and Damien jumped a bit.

"I shall leave. I thank you for sparring my life." Murtagh looked at him.

"Don't thank me. For the next time we meet, I will kill you and your leader. Whatever his name is." Damien looked at Murtagh and answered his question.

"He goes by Mardonio right now. Like I said earlier, what his real name I do not know." Damien stood up and walked away. Murtagh lowered his eyes and began to wonder why Damien was here in the first place. And where was his son?

~In Teirm~

Xander, one of the men of Teirm, approached the black tent cautiously. But then the tents flaps were thrown open and a man with short brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He had a scar along the right side of his face. He looked at Xander.

"Did Damien succeed or fail, Xander?" Xander looked down at the ground. He didn't want to look their leader in the eyes.

"He failed, sir. He wasn't able to find out what the elves are preparing for. Only that one of the DragonRiders are going to form the Varden once again and go to war against us." The man nodded.

"I see. Well, report back to me the moment Damien re-enters the camp. I wish to have a little chat with him." He turned away from Xander.

"Yes, Lord Mardonio."

"You are dismissed."

"My lord?" Mardonio turned to look at Xander.

"What is it?"

"Why do you hate DragonRiders so much?" Mardonio narrowed his eyes.

"It is simple. Because one left and when my father needed him the most, which I might add this was 20 years after he left, he wasn't there. My father ended up dying, lying in bed, not on his feet. It was not an honorable way to die. The only reason why I am still alive is the fact that I was blessed by an elf, before my father died. I believe he asked the elf to bless me. I think it was the current elven queen or the old one. I can't remember. Tell Garros that he has a new order. I want him to shot at anything with wings that can breathe fire. This is no longer the era of Dragons and DragonRiders. This is a new era, where men and technology shall exist." Mardonio re-entered his tent in silence.

~With Sapphire~

Sapphire was laying on her bed, facing the ceiling with tears going down her cheeks. Arian was lying a few feet away, watching her with his seeing eye.

'_Arian what am I going to do? I remember that other DragonRider who rode upon the sapphire colored dragon. He was my father's cousin.'_

_'Sapphire, I think we should join him.'_

_'What about Mardonio?'_

_'Mardonio cannot and will not control your life any longer, Sapphire.'_ Arian raised his head from off the ground.

'_But Arian, I know you obviously lied to Eragon,because we both know you weren't born that way with the blind eye.' _Arian closed his eyes.

'_I didn't want to reveal that your brother hates DragonRiders. What do you think he would do if he found out that Roran's son, Brom, hates DragonRiders?'_

_'He would be upset. Especially since my father named him after Eragon's dad. Oh Arian, I should never have shown you to him when you were young! I am sorry!'_

_'It is alright.'_ Arian lowered his head till he was looking her in the eyes, then licked her cheek. '_I hold no grudges against you. How could I?'_

_'Oh Arian! Maybe Eragon, Murtagh, or one of the elves could repair it for you. Since Mardonio was probably aiming to make it so that you could not fight or fly.'_

_'Well he didn't succeed. I am a good flyer. I take after my parents.'_

_'By the way, who were your parents?'_

_'Not were. Are. They aren't dead.'_

_'Then who are they?'_

_'Those two dragons that showed up earlier. Thorn and Saphira. I look like my father...but darker.'_

_'I thought you looked like him.'_

_'Sapphire, it is time you moved on from your brothers betrayal and decided what side you are going to join.'_

_'I know, Arian. I only wish Mardonio didn't hate DragonRiders!'_

_'I know he is older than you, Sapphire, but he does not control your life.'_

_'I know.'_ Sapphire squinted her eyes and looked away from Arian. Arian then stood up and roared to the sky.

'_I will not stand for this! Sapphire you need to make a stand! If not, then I will force you to make a stand.'_ He growled in anger.

'_I will make my decision before Eragon and Murtagh wage war against Alagaesia with the Varden.'_

_'I will take you to your word.'_ Arian laid down with a growl/grunt. Sapphire turned onto her side, and cried silently.

~With Jayden~

Jayden looked at the grave at the edge of the Spine, near the village Carvahall, or what was left of it. Luna used her snout to move a rock from its spot so she could sit. the grave he was looking at read: **Here lies Roran Garrowsson....Was a good husband and a good father. The cousin of Eragon Shadeslayer, and helped to defeat Galbatorix. May he rest in peace.**

"Luna, I wonder if my fathers friend Eragon is Eragon Shadeslayer."

'_He is Jayden. My mother told me about Roran. He was one of the closet people to Eragon's heart 200 centuries ago. But he's dead now. Does it say how he died?'_

"I don't know. There's a part on the bottom, but it is so old I can't read it. Its faded." Luna nodded her head and looked up at the now cloudy sky.

'_Strange, I could've sworn the sky was cloudless moments ago.'_

"Thats because it was cloudless, Luna. This isn't a natural storm." He froze when he heard a click behind him.

"What have we here? An elf with a beast? An awefully small one at that." Jayden turned around to see a man holding a shotgun. He had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Who are you?"

"The person who is going to kill you." Jayden's eyes widened and all he could think of was '_Not again!'_ Jayden raised an eyebrow in confusion when the man started laughing. "You really don't remember me?" Jayden looked at him closer and then his eyes widened.

"Nathanel?!"

"Yes! Finally you remembered me!" Jayden smiled. Nathanel had helped him get out of Ellesmera and that was how he had found Luna's egg. Nathanel looked at Luna, who was watching him closely.

"Oh, Nathanel this is Luna. Remember that egg I found?"

"You mean that stone-like thing?"

"Egg."

"Fine, okay. Egg. What about it?"

"That was Luna." Nathanel looked up at Luna again and gulped.

"So all the legends about Dragons and DragonRiders are true?"

"Yes. You don't remember my father? Murtagh?"

"Oh yeah. But I never saw him with a dragon."

"Then your lucky. He is almost intimidating to those who have never seen him before and truely know him." Nathanel laughed.

"Well looks like your following in your fathers footsteps! With getting a dragon and all." Jayden looked at Luna, who had looked away from them.

"Nathanel, we can't stay for long."

"Why?"

"I have something to do. I need to start training."

"Training?"

"I need to learn the right way to be a DragonRider. And how to fight." Nathanel nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you some other time then." Jayden put his hand on Nathanel's shoulder.

"Next time, I won't correct you on what I am. I am not an elf. I am half-elf, Nathanel." Nathanel nodded.

"Forgive me if I offended you." Jayden closed his eyes and Nathanel walked off. The war would be approaching whenever Eragon and Murtagh decided to go to war. He didn't know if he had a lot of time left to train, or a lot. But he needed to get it done and over with.

Alright review! I know another twist in this chapter! With Mardonio, who is really Brom Sapphire's brother, still being alive. I hope you guys know who the DragonRider is. I'll let you know one thing, if you don't know, it isn't Murtagh. Alright review!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Alright I thank everyone who has reviewed! Now it is finally chapter 12, and I am actually going to finally reveal what has been going on since Eragon left. Hopefully then no one gets confused.

Chapter 12

Murtagh stood up from his chair as soon as he saw Jayden coming towards him. He looked unharmed, but he could never be too sure. Especially with Jayden.

"Jayden where have you been?" Murtagh demanded from his son.

"I went to Palancar Valley. I had to see something. Whatever it was, its gone now." Murtagh raised an eyebrow and then sighed.

"Jayden, I don't want you running off on your own anymore."

"Why not?"

"Damien was in Du Weldenvarden today."

"Damien?"

"He's one of the men who is in the Teirm army." Jayden lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Its not like they can harm me. After all I have Luna to look after me." Murtagh widened his eyes.

"Do you think she can protect you all the time? Well she can't Jayden. There will come a time, when you are in battle, and you are seperated from her, that you are in danger, and she can't come to your rescue."

"Then teach me." Murtagh blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"Teach me. Teach me how to wield a sword, use magic, and fight. Also, how to ride a dragon correctly." Murtagh closed his eyes and sighed.

"You know, I never wanted this path for you?" Jayden smiled at his father.

"Well, its a little to late to change that now, father." Murtagh blinked in surprise again because Jayden had called him father instead of his name. Smiling, Murtagh ruffled Jayden's hair.

"Alright. I'll train you. And Thorn and Saphira will train Luna. Eragon will also help with your training." Jayden nodded and then did the most unexpected thing. He hugged his father.

"Thank you."

~With Sapphire~

Looking at the setting sun, Sapphire thought about all the events that had happened in the past 200 centuries.

_"Father! Who was that man?" Sapphire approached her father, when the two dragons flew off. Roran smiled down at his daughter._

_"That was my cousin, and his half-brother. Both of them saved Alagaesia." Brom looked up at Roran._

_"Is he going to come back and visit us?" Roran's eyes became sad._

_"I'm afraid not, Brom. He came to say good-bye."_

_"Good-bye? But father, you said..."_

_"I know. I told you guys that all our family members will be around forever, whenever we need them. But Eragon has a much harder life than we do."_

_"What is he?" Roran smiled sadly._

_"A DragonRider. Both of them are. I don't know if they had a chance to save the race of the dragons, but Saphira right now is the only female dragon in existance." Brom looked off in the distance. He could barely see the two dragons now._

_"Father have you ever rode on a dragon?" Roran smiled at his son._

_"Yes. Before you were born. Your mother rode on one as well."_

_"Which dragon did you ride?"_

_"Saphira."_

_"Was it fun?" Roran laughed._

_"It would've been, but the situation was very important." Katrina blushed._

_"Kids, come on. Its time for lunch." She led both of them into the house._

_10 years after Eragon left Alagaesia_

_Sapphire laughed as her horse passed Brom's. They always had these races, ever since she had gotten older, its what they did together. She was 13, and Brom was 15 now. Katrina stood in the doorway, sweeping up dust. Sapphire looked ahead and stopped her horse. Brom did the same. There was an elf with long black hair, and green eyes. Katrina then came running over and smiled at the elf._

_"Arya!" Arya smiled at Katrina._

_"Hello Katrina. Where is Roran?"_

_"He's in town at the moment. I can relay the message to him and he can travel to Ellesmera if you want." Arya shook her head._

_"No. I only need your consent."_

_"My consent?"_

_"Yes. I wish to bless one of you children." Katrina blinked in surprise._

_"Only one? Why not both?" Arya frown sadly._

_"Murtagh. He wants me to bless Brom. So that he can be still alive when Eragon comes back." Katrina frowned sadly as well. She then turned to both of them._

_"Sapphire, I am going to let Arya bless Brom." Sapphire nodded her head._

_"Mom, can I go to town?" Katrina nodded and Sapphire set her horse to a gallop, as she rode to town. __**'I wonder if father would give that elf his consent if he was at the house right now. I'll find him and tell him that Arya is blessing only Brom and not me.' **__When Sapphire entered the town, Horst came running around the corner, frantically._

_"Sapphire! Good your on a horse!" Sapphire narrowed her eyes in confusion._

_"Whats wrong?"_

_"Its Roran. He's collapsed." Sapphire's eyes widened in horror. __**'No! Father!'**__ Getting off her horse, she followed Horst to where her father was laying. Feeling his forehead, she realized he was running a high fever._

_"Can you help me get him on my horse?" Horst nodded._

_"Of course, Sapphire." Horst picked up Roran, who groaned a bit. Roran was placed on the saddle and Horst gave Sapphire another horse for her to ride. "Get him home quickly okay Sapphire?"_

_"Okay." Sapphire then put both horses into a gallop, but also being careful not to make her father fall out of the saddle. When she neared the farm, she saw Brom waiting for her. His eyes widened in horror when he saw their father._

_"Father!!" He placed his horse on the other side of the horse Roran was on, and rode alongside them to the barn. Brom grabbed their father and carried him inside._

_"Mom! Call the healer!" Katrina came running out and gasped when she saw Roran._

_"Roran!" Katrina then ran outside to get a horse, and to get Gertrude._

_~A few hours later~_

_Gertrude walked out of Roran's room, sighing, and looking grim. Katrina had her fingers interwined and was looking nervous, scared, and sad._

_"Gertrude? Can you save him?" Gertrude looked at Katrina sadly._

_"He's very sick, Katrina. I can try to give him some herbs, but I don't have the power to save him." Sapphire shook her head and backed away when she heard that._

_"No...He can't die!" Gertrude looked at Sapphire sadly._

_"He might not die, Sapphire. We just have to wait around and see." Sapphire shook her head and ran out of the house. She jumped onto her horse instantly and rode off. Brom came running out and called after her._

_"Sapphire!! Come back!!" When Sapphire was riding through Carvahall, tears were going down her cheeks._

_~6 months later~_

_Brom sat by Roran's bed, and watched as his father read a book. Sapphire still had not come home, and Roran was still very sick. Brom looked up at his father._

_"Could Eragon save you, father?" Roran looked away from his book to look at Brom._

_"I don't know. He isn't here, now is he?"_

_"No....he's not." Roran looked at his son in concern._

_"Brom. I'm pretty sure if Eragon had a choice, he would've stayed in Alagaesia. But he didn't have that choice. Now all we can do is accept that fact and move on with life." Brom nodded and looked away with pain in his eyes._

_"Alright." Getting up, Brom left his fathers room and went into his. He had been praying each night that his father would get better, but so far, that didn't look like it was about to happen. Someone put a hand on Brom's shoulder. Turning his head, Brom saw his mother._

_"Roran will be alright, Brom. He is, after all, the cousin of a DragonRider. A strong one at that." Brom nodded and forced a smile, so his mother could leave him alone. When she left, Brom looked out his window and glared at the sky. __**'I hope your enjoying yourself, Eragon. Wherever you are! When you come back, do not expect peace! Because I WILL find you! If my father dies, I WILL kill you!! You and your dragon!!'**_

_~4 months later~_

_Sapphire looked down at Carvahall from her place in the sky. When she had left, last year to be exact, she hadn't expected to ride all the way to the Beor Mountains in just a month! Not to mention the little event that took place after she was there for a week, using a dark red stone as her pillow. She was riding on a dragon, high above Carvahall. She had named him Arian._

_**'Arian, can you see the farm?'**_

_**'Yes, I can.'**_

_**'Take us down then.'**__ With a nod, Arian angled himself down towards the farm. Half way there he released a bugle and landed with a light thud on the ground. Brom came out and stared in horror at his sister._

_"Sapphire?" Sapphire's eyes widened when she saw how much her brother had changed. His eyes looked darker now and he looked like a pychopath._

_"Father....?" Brom indicated with his head somewhere in the house._

_"In there. He's been waiting for you." Sapphire ran into the house and into Roran's room. She ran into Roran's bedroom, right when he placed his book down._

_"Father!!" His eyes widened._

_"Sapphire! You returned!" Tears went down her face as she hugged her father. But a loud roar of pain reached both of their ears. Sapphire's heart skipped a couple of beats._

_"Arian!!" Running out of her fathers room, Sapphire ran outside to see Arian shaking his head in pain._

_**'Arian! Whats wrong?'**_

_**'When I see that boy, I'm going to bite his head off!'**__ Sapphire looked at Brom, who had a sliver of glass in his hand. It had blood on it._

_"Brom! What did you do?!"_

_"So you are a DragonRider as well. I hate DragonRiders!!" Brom screamed that and Roran appeared limping in the doorway._

_"Whats going on out here?" Roran's eyes widened when he saw Arian lower his head and slightly nudge Sapphire, who looked at his wounded eye in concern._

_"Father. Sapphire has become a DragonRider!" Roran smiled warmly._

_"Good." With a shudder, Roran's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed onto the ground. Sapphire's eyes widened in alarm._

_"Father!!" Arian even let out a little growl of surprise. Sapphire knelt beside him, and felt his pulse. She then drew back her hand with a gasp._

_**'Arian....He's.....'**__ She couldn't bring herself to say the word outloud. Brom looked at Roran, then to Sapphire._

_"You killed him!"_

_"No I didn't!"_

_"Yes you did Sapphire! He knew he was going to die! He was waiting for you to return home!"_

_"Don't blame father's death on me Brom!"_

_"I am blaming it on you! If you hadn't come back, he would still be alive!" Arian moaned in pain as more pulsed through his wounded eye._

_**'Sapphire, I know this is your home. But we should leave. Before we get anymore injuries.'**__ Sapphire nodded._

_**'Yes. I agree.'**__ Sapphire climbed onto Arian's back, despite how much Brom was ranting at her, and flew off._

Sapphire blinked tears out of her eyes. The sun was gone now. Turning around she saw Arian curled up around her bed. The remains of his dinner lay a few feet away. '_I know what my decision is. I am sorry Mardonio.......I know fathers death had a huge toll on you, but you should never have blamed me for his death. For that, I am going to side with the other Riders.'_

_'I'm happy you chose that Sapphire.'_

_'Arian! You were supposed to be asleep!'_

_'Heh, well, a dragon can pretend to be asleep.'_ Sapphire laughed, then sighed.

_'We won't go to them, until it is almost time for the battle, okay Arian?'_

_'I'll take you to your word on that.'_

_'You have my word.'_ Arian nodded his head and closed his eyes. He was really sleeping now.

~In Ellesmera~

"What do you mean? After Eragon left, all of Alagaesia was in peace?!" Jayden yelled at Murtagh, Eragon, and Arya. Murtagh sighed.

"Jayden, we just spent the lat 13 hours downplaying all the events that took place." Jayden rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. But look at Alagaesia now! There's no way it is peaceful! A DragonRider can't even leave Ellesmera or Du Weldenvarden without stressing that he is going to get captured and him and his dragon be threatened into being whipped unless they obey the rules! So don't even tell me it is peaceful, father!" Eragon sighed.

"He has a point Murtagh." Arya looked at Jayden.

"I think your missing the basic point here, Jayden. The humans didn't get the knowledge of this "technology" as their calling it, until 25 years ago. Mardonio, their leader, became creative one day and created what they call an engine. That is what runs the ships now. Are you following me so far, Jayden?"

"Yes. Except the part on who this Mardonio is." Arya sighed.

"I guess we can call him the king of the humans in a way." Eragon looked at Arya.

"Are you telling me, this is going to be a repeat of Galbatorix?"

"No, Eragon. It is not going to be a repeat of Galbatorix. When Murtagh told me that this Mardonio hated DragonRiders, I looked more into his past. I hate to be the one to tell you this, Eragon, but he is Roran's son. Brom." Eragon's eyes widened.

"You mean that sweet little boy Eragon and I saw 200 centuries ago?" Murtagh voiced Eragon's thoughts.

"Yes."

"Then how is he still alive?!" Murtagh yelled.

"10 years after Eragon left, I blessed him. Don't you remember suggesting that to me, Murtagh? So that he could still be alive when Eragon came back."

"I know I suggested it, but I didn't mean for you to actually do it! And why did he turn evil?!" Arya sighed.

"I heard from Katrina 5 years after that. On that day, Roran had collapsed in Carvahall and was running a very high fever. The following year, when Sapphire finally returned, Roran died. Katrina told me that was the last day she ever saw her daughter." Eragon then clapped his hands.

"Thats where I've heard her name before!"

"Who?" Arya asked in confusion.

"Sapphire. She's still alive. She's a DragonRider." Arya nodded her head.

"So that is the last missing one from Saphira's eggs. Which reminds me, I was meaning to ask Saphira something. Can you call her Eragon?" Eragon nodded and reached out with his mind, until he found Saphira.

_'Saphira. Arya wants to see you.'_

_'I will come.'_ Within moments Saphira appeared, with Thorn and Luna following her. Landing on the ground, Saphira looked right at Arya.

"Saphira I wanted to ask for your permission to make all your eggs DragonRider eggs." Saphira narrowed her eyes.

'_Arya I made 7 of them ones who will not hatch until they sense their rider. Two have hatched. That leaves 5 more.'_

"But Saphira if all of them were ones with riders then there would 14 DragonRiders!" Saphira snorted.

_'I understand why you would want so many DragonRiders. For Eragon's battle against Alagaesia, that he is going to wage soon.'_ Arya nodded.

"So you understand my reasoning?" Saphira's sides heaved a sigh.

_'Alright. But if any of them die in battle, Arya, you will be the one I come after. It won't matter how my rider feels about you, I will kill you.'_ Saphira lifted her wings and flew off then. Eragon looked at Arya.

"At least leave 4 riderless Arya."

"You want wild dragons, Eragon?" Eragon sighed.

"Not really, but from what I've heard they were really great fighters."

"Yeah, but they weren't able to be controlled." Murtagh coughed into his fist.

"Eragon, I have to say I'm on Arya's side for this one. We don't want the wild ones to suddenly switch sides and start attacking us in the midst of battle." Eragon sighed.

"You all have a point. Fine. Make then all rider eggs, Arya, and then lets see if we can find their riders." Eragon stood up and walked away from them. From the events Arya and Murtagh explained, Roran's death, Arya becoming queen, Murtagh leading the Varden for a lot of years, the development of technology in Alagaesia, and now this new war about to begin. He had missed so much in the span of 200 centuries and yet he only looks a few years older than what he did 200 centuries ago. '_Can I return Alagaesia back to the way it once was? Or will this be my last battle in my long life? I will soon find out.'_

Alright review! I know I didn't exactly mention what all happened, but at the end there it basically shows what they talked about. And it also has Roran's death and how Arian lost his sight in that one eye. But can that be fixed?? Review!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing! I have had the most reviews ever since I started doing these fanfictions. I didn't think this story was that good. Guess I'm wrong. Anyways now I'm updating chapter 13 finally. On with the story! Oh and something good happens, but then something horrible happens as well in this chapter.

Chapter 13

Eragon watched as some of the elves approached the eggs and signed their names on a list so Arya would know who has an egg currently. He wasn't surprised when he saw Jasmyn approach Arya and place her name on the list. But then Eragon saw an elf he had not seen in forever! Vanir was walking away from the table, carrying a golden-yellow egg.

"Vanir." Eragon bowed his head respectfully, as did Vanir.

"Shadeslayer. It has been far too long."

"Indeed it has." Vanir looked into Eragon's eyes.

"I am glad you have returned, Shadeslayer. And I hope I can assist you in battle this time."

"But you did 200 centuries ago. You helped me in sparring." Vanir shook his head.

"I'm not talking about training. I'm talking about in the air assistance."

"We'll see. I have no idea what this battle is going to be like Vanir. And...." Eragon looked away.

"What is it?" Eragon sighed and looked at Vanir, sadly.

"I believe this maybe my last battle as a DragonRider."

"Are you saying that you fear that your dragon is going to die?"

"No. I'm saying that I fear that I am not going to live through this battle." Vanir nodded, understanding.

"You fear that this is the very last battle you will fight in."

"Something like that." Vanir put a hand on Eragon's shoulder.

"Shadeslayer, you have already saved Alagaesia once before. From Galbatorix. Everyone will always remember that. Just as there will always be DragonRiders around. You proved it centuries ago that we are hard to get rid of for a long time." Eragon and Vanir both chuckled.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" Vanir nodded.

"To help ease your stresses, just think of it like going against Galbatorix again. Except this time he isn't king." Eragon nodded.

"That helps a lot. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. It is my pleasure to assist you, Shadeslayer." Eragon was about to thank him when the bells went off. Arya looked over at Eragon and smiled. She walked over to him at her own pace.

"Eragon, I know this is sudden, but I don't think I can ignore your feelings anymore." Eragon narrowed his eyes and looked at Arya in confusion.

"What are you trying to say, Queen Arya?" She took a deep breath, before continuing.

"I'm trying to tell you that I love you. Do you want to become the elven King?" Eragon's breath caught in his throat. '_King?'_ He felt Saphira's presence in his mind and told her what Arya just asked him.

_'So she admits that she loves you.'_

_'What should I do? She asked me when all the elves of Du Weldenvarden are gathered in the same place to see who the new riders are going to be.'_

_'It is your choice, Eragon. But if you want my advice, I say you should accept.'_

_'Alright.'_ Eragon looked at Arya and held out his hand.

"I will accept your proposal to become you King, Arya." Arya smiled at him and then kissed him on the lips. Arian then came crashing through the trees and landed on the ground with a thump. Thorn, who was at the edge of the woods, came rushing forward and nudged Arian. Arian slowly opened his eyes and gave a low growl.

_'Mardonio is making his move, Thorn. He knows Sapphire chose your side, so he attacked us.'_

_'Where is Sapphire?'_ Arian's eye widened.

_'She was on me!'_ Getting up slowly, Arian looked around for her. Eragon looked up at the sky and narrowed his eyes. '_Its orange....Something is burning in the distance.'_ Saphira then landed beside Eragon, with a growl.

"What is it Saphira?"

_'Eragon....Come with me. There is something you must see.'_ Eragon nodded and climbed onto Saphira's back. Before anyone noticed what was going on, Saphira jumped into the sky and flew off in the direction she had just came from.

_'What is it Saphira?'_

_'Examine the sky, and the land, Eragon. Tell me what you see.'_ Eragon looked around and gasped.

_'Where's all the birds? And the deer, wolves, and other forest creatures?'_ A sudden roaring noise sounded from far below them. Saphira roared in surprise and went up higher, instinctively.

_'What is it?!'_ Eragon looked down and saw something that resembled a dragon, but metal. And it didn't flap, or breathe.

_'I....don't know.'_ Eragon then heard voices yelling "Fire!!" Saphira roared in anger as arrows and bullets came flying towards them. Eragon was thrown forward in the saddle as Saphira made a sudden twist downwards.

_'Hang on Eragon! I get the feeling that this is what our opponents are!'_

~Mardonio~

"My lord! One of those riders have shown up."

"Is it Murtagh? Or Sapphire, perhaps?"

"Neither." Mardonio looked at the man.

"Then who?"

"We have identified as him as the one from days ago."

"Whats the dragons colors."

"Sapphire. Judging by the size, it looks female." Mardonio's eyes widened in anger. A sapphire colored dragon flashed in his mind. Along with his fathers cousin.

"And the rider? What does he look like?"

"Kinda like Murtagh. Except he was wearing more fancy clothing." Mardonio then yelled.

"He's still alive! He's the exact reason why I am at war with the DragonRiders and there stupid beasts! He left when my father needed him the most! I should kill him!!" Mardonio grabbed his gun and ran to his horse.

"My lord!"

"Leave me! This is something I must do!"

"But my lord! He's on his dragon! There's no way for you to reach him with a bullet. He's high up in the air."

"Then get the pilots to lure him down here. Do it! And make sure to collect whatever one gets shot!" Mardonio glared at the man, as he ran away. Spurring his horse into a gallop, Mardonio searched the skies for the DragonRider whom he hated. When something blue glinted in the corner of his eyes, he saw them. The dragon he remembered was slightly bigger from years ago, but still recognizable as Saphira, Eragon's dragon.

"ERAGON!!!!!" He yelled angrily and fired his gun, as Saphira was diving down. The bullet would hit one of them, but he didn't know which one as the bullet went flying.

Alright review!! I know such a horrible cliffy!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: It is now chapter 14! And it is now time to figure out if Eragon will be leading the elves, DragonRiders and whoever else sides with them dragonless, or if he will be leading them at all. Okay on with the story!!

Chapter 14

Eragon felt Saphira's whole body just suddenly jerk, like a spasm.

'_Saphira?'_

_'Hang on, Eragon!'_ With a grunt, Saphira barely managed to stay above the trees. Eragon glimpsed the bullet wound in her neck, and gasped. Some weird purple colored gunk was oozing out of her neck.

'_Saphira is your blood purple?'_

_'No...It is the same color as yours...once it hits oxy...gen.'_ Eragon looked at Saphira in concern, when her breathing started to increase.

'_Saphira land.'_ Folding her wings to her sides, Saphira went down to the ground. Eragon gasped as he caught little glimpses of Saphira's vision. Everything was blurred. Turning to look behind him, he saw one of those machines following them. Almost as if luring them somewhere. '_Saphira, how long can you hold out?'_

_'Not very long.......But I can try!'_ With a sudden thrust of her wings, Saphira shot straight forward, which obviously surprised the machine. From his spot on Saphira, Eragon barely had time to realize that guns were being fired again.

'_Eragon, I just called Thorn. He's on his way with Murtagh. I want you to go with them.'_

_'What about you?'_

_'I can hold them off.....'_

_'Saphira.....'_

_'Do it Eragon!'_ Saphira snarled as more bullets rushed past her, and one of them got her in the tail. Roaring in pain, Saphira blew fire down towards the ground. Eragon then gasped in pain as a bullet slightly grazed his leg.

'_Saphira what are in these bullets?'_

_'I....I don't know, Eragon....'_ Eragon was jolted in the saddle as Saphira turned around. He saw Thorn and Murtagh coming, but he realized, grimly, that they would not be here in time. He was about to ask Saphira something, when a sighing sound came from her throat and suddenly they were falling towards the ground.

"SAPHIRA!!!!!!" Eragon yelled before they hit the ground, hard. Lifting his head, Eragon wondered if this was how Brom felt when his Saphira died. '_Saphira isn't dead though....She's just unconsious. I have to believe she's just unconsious.'_ Men suddenly sprang from the bushes and surrounded them both. One of them looked at Saphira, just laying there on the ground, not moving.

"Is it dead??" One of them whispered.

"I don't know." Thorn then came swooping down and roared at the men. Murtagh swung his arm out and grabbed Eragon quickly. Settling into the saddle, Eragon looked behind them, sadly.

"Saphira....."

"We'll come back for her Eragon."

"You don't get it, do you Murtagh? Saphira might be dead! If that happens, I won't be able to lead you guys!" Murtagh narrowed his eyes.

"That never stopped Brom, remember?" Eragon blinked.

"What?"

"I understand you are furious about what is happening with Saphira, but remember Brom still led the Varden, even after his dragon was killed. Do not give up Eragon. Saphira wouldn't want that. She wants you to live and return Alagaesia back to normal. Do you understand that, Eragon?" Eragon slowly nodded.

"Yes....But I wanted to do it with her." Murtagh nodded slowly.

"I know. I know, Eragon." Thorn then threw back his head and made a horrible sound that neither of them have heard from a dragon before. It was a shriek. It was loud, and piercing to the bone. Wherever Mardonio was, he better be afraid now. That shriek carried all of Thorn's anguish, anger, and hatred for Mardonio all in one.

~Ellesmera~

Luna lifted her head when she heard her father shriek, and understood what had happened.

'_Jayden, the war is going to begin sooner than we think.'_

_'What?'_

_'That shriek just now, was Thorn. I fear Saphira is either captured or.....dead.'_

_'What about Eragon?'_

_'I'm sure he's still alive. But I have no idea about my mother.'_ Luna lowered her head and made a whimpering sound. Thorn then landed a few feet away and Eragon jumped off his back and ran off into the forest.

"Eragon!" Murtagh shouted, but he was already out of earshot. Jayden looked at his father.

"Father, what is going on?"

"Jayden, we lost Saphira." Jayden's eyes widened in horror. Even though Luna just told him that, it was still horrifying to hear.

"She's....she's not....dead is she?" Murtagh, who had begun walking away, turned, and looked at Jayden.

"I don't know. Did you find Sapphire?"

"Yes. After you and Thorn left to go get Eragon and Saphira, she came limping out of the trees. Her leg is badly broken father." Murtagh looked at his son and smiled, sadly.

"I never wanted you to live the same life as me, Jayden. The life of a DragonRider is hard and rough. But there is nothing that can change that now. Even death won't change that Jayden." Jayden nodded and looked into his fathers eyes.

"With all these new things the humans are creating, father, do you really believe that Eragon can return Alagaesia back to normal?" Murtagh paused. He hadn't thought of that yet.

"We may never know what is going to happen in the near future Jayden. All we can do is see what life throws our way. And deal with it when the problem presents itself."

"Like today with Saphira?"

"Yes.....like with Saphira." Murtagh walked briskly into Ellesmera, trying to find Arya, to report on what had happened.

~Mardonio~

"Sir, we've brought the body of the beast."

"Where is it?"

"Outside your tent. It seems the beast hasn't fallen fully." Mardonio narrowed his eyes and walked out of his tent, only to find that his men were scattered everywhere, and the dragon was hunched over itself, breathing heavily.

"I am surprised, beast, that you are not dead yet. After all, there is poison in your veins at the moment." Mardonio looked into the dragons eyes, calmly. His eyes widened, however, when her voice entered his head.

'_If you truly believed poison would kill a dragon in one blow, then you are not very smart.'_

"Too bad that we have more. All I have to do is give the command and my men fire. But there is a way for you to get out of your predicament." The dragon narrowed its eyes.

_'What makes you think I'd join you?' _A growl escaped from her jaws.

"I know you will. Especially when I tell you, once you are dead, nothing is stopping my troops from brutally murdering all of the elven race. Along with the rest of the DragonRiders. Since what, there only four of your kind left alive? If you join with me, dragon, the poison will be removed from your system, and you will live to see the dawning of the new Alagaesia. Which is where we do not need DragonRiders."

_'Here is my answer to you......No human, even blessed by an elf, is worthy of my assistance right now! I will hate all your kind if you kill my rider, the elves, or any of the other DragonRiders and their dragons!'_ The dragon's head lunged forward and just narrowly missed Mardonio's head.

"Archers!" The dragon raised her head and roared as the arrows came down on her. And then she saw....

Nothing but......

Darkness.

Alright review! I know I haven't been making the chapters very long, but I'm running out of ideas! Suggest ideas please! Let me know what you want to see and soon please! And yes I know I ended with a cliff-hanger, but I couldn't think of anything more! Please help me out of this predicament!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Thank you to anyone who has reviewed and now it is chapter 15. I know the story took an awful twist in the previous chapter, but please just keep on reading. The story is still in the rising action part. It won't reach the climax, until half way through the battle, okay? Rising action is good. If I said we have reached the climax of the story, then we would be getting ready to go to Falling action, which then leads to the resolution of the story. Alright there might be some memories in this chapter, from which characters I don't know. Maybe Arya, maybe Murtagh, maybe Eragon, and maybe Jayden. On with the story! Oh and the story takes a drastic turn in this chapter. Since you know, Eragon just seems to get stronger in each book, I'm just going to make him able to do stuff normal DragonRiders can't do. I won't say what though.

Chapter 15

Jayden stared at the pyre the elves were burning for Saphira. He looked to his left and realized Eragon was not present.

'_Luna this is wrong. They don't even know if Saphira is dead or not!'_

_'I know Jayden. If I was old enough to breathe fire, I would tell you to get on my back and we would go and ambush Mardonio's men!'_

_'I know Luna. But there's nothing we can do about it right now.'_

_'Where is Eragon?'_

_'What?'_

_'It has been 3 days since what happened to Saphira and Eragon. He ran into the forest remember?'_

_'Yeah, I remember. But I was just assuming that he wanted time alone.'_

_'Ugh. Typical guy....Not even worried that someone could've died in those forests.'_ Luna walked away from him, but Jayden followed her.

_'Whats that supposed to mean?'_

_'It means exactly what I just said.'_

_'Are you calling me stupid?'_

_'Not technically.'_

_'You called me stupid!'_ Luna rolled her eyes. Lifting her wings, she looked at Jayden as he climbed on.

_'Lets find Eragon. I was told by Thorn and Arya, that he has been known to do stupid things when Saphira wasn't around.'_ Jumping into the air, Luna soared above the treetops. In the distance behind them, Jayden could see the outline of Mardonio's camp.

_'Can you see him, Luna?'_

_'Jayden I've never really tried to find someone in the dark before. Plus, Eragon and I aren't linked. If it was you I was searching for, I would've found you by now.'_

_'But you wouldn't even have to search for me. Whenever I would disappear from Ellesmera, I went to you.'_

_'True. Jayden, I hope we can find Eragon.'_

_'Same here. Wait! Luna what if he returned to Teirm?'_

_'Come on, Jayden, even Eragon isn't that stupid!'_

_'But didn't you just say not even ten minutes ago that Eragon has been know to do stupid things?' _Luna snarled.

'_Your right. Hang on!'_ Turning sharply, Luna began to fly very fast through Du Weldenvarden.

_'This has got to be the fastest way to get around.'_

_'Probably is. Since there is nothing faster than a dragon.'_ Within moments, Luna cleared the trees and looked around. Jayden then realized, with horror, that Luna had never been out of Du Weldenvarden before.

_'Luna I want you to land here, and wait for me.'_

_'And where are you going?'_

_'I can't risk losing you. You've never been out of Du Weldenvarden before, remember?'_

_'You have a valid point, but..'_

_'No, let me do this Luna. Trust me. I can do this on my own. If I need help, I will call you.'_

_'Give me your word.'_

_'I give you my word then, that I will call you when I need help. Satisfied?'_

_'Yes.'_ Luna flew down to the ground and landed with a light thud. Jayden climbed off her back and began running towards the direction of the camps. Luna settled into the grass and just laid there.

~With Mardonio~

"Get rid of the body. No point in letting a corpse sit here in the middle of the campsite." Mardonio walked away from the bleeding dragon body. His men rushed past him and tied ropes to the body. Which they hitched onto horses, and began to pull the dragons' body out of the camp. Plus a few miles away from Teirm as well.

"I hope the rider doesn't extract his revenge on us. All we are doing is following orders." The other men snorted.

"Weak, pathetic human. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a decendant of one of the Varden! But we showed them! They scattered throughout the land, when Mardonio threatened them a century ago. Lord Mardonio knows how to kill an elf, in one blow." The first man narrowed his eyes.

"If he can, then why hasn't he wiped them all out before now? What is he waiting for?"

"He's been waiting for the right moment. Which obviously you men have no idea when to shut up!" A hooded man riding a white stallion came galloping out of the darkness and shot arrows at the men. All except the one who was afraid of Eragon extracting his revenge upon them.

"Please don't kill me! I have a wife and a child!" The man was on his knees in front of the hooded man.

"Stand up." The man did.

"Who are you?"

"Follow these orders. Untie Saphira, take your horse, and ride for Ellesmera. Tell one of the elves, or perhaps Murtagh, that you are here to join them. Reveal all of Mardonio's plans to them."

"Why?"

"Because, Alagaesia should never have changed in the first place." The man turned his horse around and prepared to leave.

"Wait! Whats your name? And who are you?"

"Who I am, and what my name is.....that is none of your business. All you need to know is that I'm an ally, and I am supposed to be dead." With that the man rode off. Untying Saphira, the man got back onto his horse and began to gallop off.

~Somewhere on a hill~

The hooded man nodded his head, watching Caden, who was the man galloping away to Ellesmera now. Looking off past Caden, the man could barely see where Ellesmera lay hidden in the trees. '_Its been so long since I've been there. Its time to start new though.'_ A shadow behind him moved and nuzzled his shoulder.

_'Your more affectionate today, Achilles. Whats the matter?'_

_'I was just thinking that maybe we would see that son of yours again.'_ The moon, which had been hidden behind clouds, appeared and lit up the ruby scales of the dragon.

_'Oh. I doubt he would like to see us. After all, we left such a horrible impression on him.'_

_'You are his father though, Morzan. Murtagh has to learn to release his feeling of hatred towards you.'_ Standing up, Achilles shook himself.

_'Who resurrected us, anyways?'_

_'I don't know. I didn't even think any creature had the strength to resurrect things from the dead.'_

_'Neither did I. Not even Galbatorix had that power.'_ Achilles flexed his wings. He looked down at Morzan.

_'What are we going to do, Morzan?'_

_'I think we should go to Ellesmera and find out what is going on. Alagaesia does not have the same presence it did last time we were here.'_

_'That was a very long time ago Morzan. Things change. Just like we should've stayed dead.'_

_'I know. But I still think we should find out what is going on.'_ Spurring his horse forward, Mozan rode down the hill. Achilles jumped into the air and followed from above.

Alright review!! I know I'm bad for bringing back Morzan, but I had to find a way to show how strong Eragon is. Oops! I just gave away who resurrected them! Oh well....In your reviews let me know who you guys would like to see back from the dead! This is excluding Galbatorix of course. It took them long enough just to get rid of him, anyways. Alright review please!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: In this chapter is Morzan's confrontation with Murtagh. And its going to be interesting. I'm still waiting on reviews from people on who they want to be resurrected as well. Now is the time before I start getting into the battle parts guys. Alright on with chapter 16!!

Chapter 16

Murtagh looked up when he heard someone coming towards him. It was Eragon.

"Eragon! You're back!" Murtagh jumped up and hugged him.

"Murtagh....forgive me." Murtagh pulled away from him.

"Arya and the elves have been worried. When Jayden and Luna came back and said they couldn't find you, I was debated just now on getting on Thorn and tracking you down." Eragon looked away from Murtagh.

"I resurrected someone from the dead." Murtagh narrowed his eyes.

"Eragon, no DragonRider can do that."

"But I did. And I'm sure it worked."

"Who did you resurrect then?"

"Thats the problem. I don't know. I only said in the Ancient language to resurrect someone who could help us against Mardonio." Murtagh nodded his head.

"Thats really helpful. At least that rules out one person. Galbatorix. If you resurrected him I would be very mad. It took a long time to finally knock him off his boat."

"I know for sure I didn't resurrect Galbatorix." Murtagh paused and looked at Eragon's guilty face.

"You know who you resurrected, don't you?" Eragon didn't move for a few moments. When he did, he nodded.

"Then who?" Eragon didn't answer. Walking away from Murtagh, Eragon headed towards his new chamber in Ellesmera. Murtagh sighed and looked around for Thorn. He wasn't anywhere near. '_Must be hunting.'_ Walking through the forests, Murtagh just stared at nature.

~Thorn~

Screeching, Thorn flew into the other ruby dragon. '_This dragon is slow and old. I should be being respectful, but not when I just lost Saphira!!'_ Thorn blew fire straight at the other dragon, who shrieked. The dragon didn't have a rider on its back, but Thorn was still being cautious. Throwing his shoulders back, Thorn went straight up into the air, the other dragon right behind him. Thorn could sense Murtagh somewhere close, but he didn't want to endanger his rider. But then he saw Murtagh walking through the forest, just staring at nature. '_I have no choice!'_ Diving down, Thorn went straight towards Murtagh and picked him up.

'_Thorn?!'_

_'Hang on Murtagh!'_ Murtagh looked behind him and saw the other ruby dragon, chasing Thorn.

_'What do you do when you go out hunting?'_

_'I hunt. I have been sensing this other dragon for a few hours now, and it was coming closer to Ellesmera. I decided to figure out who the dragon was, but when I got closer, it started attacking me. So I had no choice but to fight back.'_

_'That sounds reasonable. Does it have a rider?'_

_'I don't see one. But that doesn't mean there isn't a rider, now does it?'_

_'No, your right. For a while during Eragon's first years as a rider, before he reached the Varden, Saphira had to fly without Eragon during the days.'_

_'True.'_ The other ruby dragon suddenly went flying down to the ground right there and then, and Murtagh saw it flying towards a hooded man on the ground.

'_Thorn. Go down there, but stay on this side of the trees. He can't enter unless an elf or myself gives him permission.'_ Thorn nodded and went flying under the trees. Murtagh climbed off his back and hid behind a bush, with a clear view of the hooded man and the dragon. The man walked up to one of the trees.

"I would like to enter Du Weldenvarden! I know there is someone out there." He looked right at Murtagh's hiding spot. But Murtagh wasn't moving. He could tell who the man was.

'_Murtagh what is wrong?'_

_'Thorn, thats Morzan!'_

_'Your father?'_

_'Yes. I don't want him to meet Jayden, let alone Katharina. Or Eragon for that matter!'_

_'Murtagh, I think he might have a right to see Jayden. Being his grandfather and all. But I don't understand your elf or human ways of thinking.'_

_'I hate to say this, but Thorn, you are right. He does have some sort of right to see Jayden. Dammit! I was wanting to avoid that!'_ Murtagh slowly stood from the bush and walked to the border of the trees. He could tell Morzan was surprised to see him.

"Murtagh?" Murtagh nodded.

"Hello father. Thought you died."

"I was resurrected." Murtagh narrowed his eyes. '_So this is who Eragon resurrected. I guess he could help us against Mardonio. But so could Brom, the original Brom.'_

"I see. I guess I have no choice but to let you into Du Weldenvarden. As long as you do not kill any of the elves." Morzan nodded.

"I am starting anew Murtagh." Murtagh nodded.

"Mh-hm." Murtagh led the way into Du Weldenvarden. Only pausing to get back onto Thorn. Morzan stared at Thorn.

"Oh, so your a DragonRider now?"

"Yes. Kinda ironic, isn't it? I become a DragonRider like you, and I even get a ruby dragon like you. And you were-are the person I hate the most." Thorn lifted his wings and flew off, with Morzan and Achilles following him.

_'Why? Why did Eragon resurrect HIM of all people!?'_

_'I don't know. Why don't you ask this Eragon?'_

_'Morzan, get OUT of my head!'_

_'Thats FATHER to you! Not Morzan.'_

_'Murtagh, you are being as bad as Jayden right now.'_

_'Whose Jayden?'_

_'Thorn, just be quiet right now!'_

_'Whose Jayden, Murtagh?'_

_'Someone you are not going to meet.'_

_'Murtagh! I thought we agreed he had some right to see his grandson!'_

_'I have a grandson?'_

_'Thorn!'_

_'I like picking on you.'_

_'Murtagh, do I really have a grandson?'_

_'Yes you do, okay?'_

_'Since when?'_

_'About 16 years ago. He's almost 16, Mor-father.'_

_'You were about to call me Morzan, weren't you?'_

_'....no...'_

_'Murtagh, you've never been a really great lier, you know that right?'_

_'Oh? I thought I was great with lying. Katharina says I am.'_

_'Who's Katharina?'_

_'My wife.'_

_'You wife. Okay. Your wife is probably just being nice to you. You're horrible at lying.'_

_'She isn't like you father. She's an elf!'_

_'You married an elf?'_

_'Yes. So your grandson is half-elf. Got a problem with that?'_

_'Hey Thorn, is he always this prickly? Or is it just me?'_

_'Its just you.'_

_'Don't talk to my dragon. I don't talk to yours. So don't talk to mine.'_

_'Okay maybe he is this prickly nowadays.'_

_'I feel sorry for you Thorn.'_

_'How did you even learn his name?! I didn't tell you!'_

_'He told me. Duh.'_

_'Hmph....You are not meeting Jayden.'_

_'Okay. I'll meet him on my own time.'_

_'Your own time?! You're not going to have your 'own time' when the queen is through with you!'_

_'The elf queen is quite kind from what I remember.'_

_'Arya? Guess again.'_

_'Arya is the elf queen now? Oh good lord, I'm doomed.'_

_'Quit being sarcastic!'_

_'No, I like being sarcastic every now and then. Your reactions are what I live for.'_

_'I hate you.'_

_'I know.'_ Luna then flew up beside Murtagh, with Jayden on her back.

_'Father, mother wants you to come to the house quickly.'_

_'So thats Jayden?'_

_'God dammit! Jayden, tell your mother I'll be there shortly.'_

_'Can I come?'_

_'No!'_

_'Father, why not?'_

_'Jayden stay out of this!'_

_'Hello Jayden. I'm your grandfather.'_

_'Morzan! Shut the hell up!'_

_'....'_

_'Jayden, are you going to let your father talk to me like that?'_

_'You know, I'll let you deal with him father. Good bye. Lets go Luna.'_ Luna flew back down and under the tree tops.

_'Aww, you scared your own son away.'_

_'I scared him away? He must've been scared of you. Or he might not believe that you are his grandfather.'_

_'Hmph. He takes after you then.'_

_'Geez, thats so nice of you to comment about.'_

_'Shouldn't you go and see what it is your wife wants?'_

_'I said when I'm done with you!'_ Thorn then flew down and landed outside the correct hall to where Arya was.....and Eragon.

"Arya is somewhere in this hall. Go ahead and find her. Let anyone know that I gave you permission." Murtagh then stalked away, leaving Morzan alone with Thorn and Achilles.

"Man, he is even more irritated than I remember. I wonder, could be something to do with his life style here with the elves. What do you think, Achilles?"

'_I think you should not have pushed him so far on the way here.'_

"Oh well. Lets go talk with Arya."

Alright thats the end of chapter 16. I know Morzan probably isn't really this way, but I'm going to make him that way. During their conversation with Jayden the one does this '....' that was actually Jayden. Alright review! And please, please, please, please! Let me know who else you guys want resurrected! I'm thinking by chapter.....umm....chapter 20 or 21 the battle begins. So PLEASE tell me now!! Alright review!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Since so far in your reviews no one is mentioning who they want brought back, I'll just choose who comes back. But you guys can still suggest. Alright on with chapter 17!

Chapter 17

Arya looked up as a dark haired man came in. She almost mistook him for Murtagh, until she saw he was wearing a cloak, but his hood was down. When he looked at her, she knew who he was.

"Hello Morzan. Are you haunting Ellesmera as a ghost now?"

"Oh, that hurt Arya. But someone named Eragon brought me back from the dead. But I came here to talk to you."

"What about?" She was watching him carefully.

"Like why was I resurrected? How many years has it been since I died? Is Galbatorix still king...no wait I already know that answer. Who is this Eragon? Start with who is Eragon."

"Eragon a DragonRider. You'll meet him eventually. I have no idea why you were resurrected. Its been too many centuries since you died. And Alagaesia is in turmoil once again. The DragonRiders are trying to reflourish, and the humans are trying to create more technology. I believe Eragon resurrected you because he believes that you could help them."

"Hmm....I see."

"Anything else, Morzan?" Morzan looked at Arya and sighed.

"I can't think of anything at the moment, but when I do, I will let you know." Arya looked away from him and groaned.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

"Why not? Oh don't worry, I probably won't need anything else that you elves can give me. Oh, wait. I would very much like to meet this Eragon. He seems to be a very nice guy."

"He is. But currently I don't know how nice he might be to someone like you, since Saphira, his dragon just died."

"Hmm....Saphira rings a bell actually."

"She has the same name as Brom's dragon."

"Speaking of Brom, where is he? Surely he didn't kick the ol' bucket just yet."

"Morzan, Brom died 200 centuries ago." At that moment an elf caming running in, looking scared.

"My lady! King Eragon Shadeslayer is unconsious!"

"King Eragon Shadeslayer?" Morzan watched as Arya got up and ran out of her chambers, following the elf. '_Is it just me, or does no one like me?'_ However, Morzan followed them and found a dark haired man lying on his back in the middle of the floor. "Thats Eragon? He doesn't look like much."

"My lady Arya! Look at the glow that is disappeared from his hand!" Morzan also looked at the hand and saw a weird green glow disappeared from Eragon's hand. Somewhere in the distance, Morzan could've sworn he heard a dragon roar.

~Near Teirm~

"Lord Mardonio it seems that beast is back!" Mardonio looked up in confusion.

"How? You fired all the posionous arrows into her body. There's no way she could've survived that." Standing up, Mardonio stalked out of his tent and froze when he saw the fires surrounding the camp. Then the dragon swooped into view. It looked like the one from earlier, but different somehow. Then he realized why. This one was wearing armor. Really old armor. "Get the archers ready. Time to take her out again." Mardonio narrowed his eyes, then gasped when he realized it really wasn't the same one when the dragon came swooping down and attacked the archers. The rider jumped out of the saddle and began fighting with his men. The dragon turned towards him and snarled fiercely. He got a nice, long, good look at how sharp, pointy, and jagged the fangs were.

"Saphira, thats enough!" The beast dropped the man she had been currently crunching on. The rider looked at Mardonio.

"Hello good sir. It seems your welcome to my camp did not go as you planned. After all its not everyday you find out all your men are being attacked." The rider scoffed.

"Don't play those tricks on me. I know that you have more men just waiting to be called to your side. I am not a fool, boy." His voice had turned into a snarl at the end.

"Alright. But please, why don't you tell me your name and your......beasts'."

"Names are powerful weapons. But you may call me....." The man stopped and looked at the dragon. "You do not deserve to know my name. There's nothing I can do about Saphira. I yelled her name." Saphira snarled at Mardonio and spat. Mardonio stepped away from the dragon.

"I see. So not only have you attacked my men, but you don't even fulfill my request by telling me your name? Very well. Men, surround them. Then kill them." The remaining men surrounded the rider and Saphira.

_'When they are about to fire, get on my back.'_

_'Can you take off that fast?'_

_'We'll see. Just do it, Brom.'_

_'Alright Saphira.'_ Saphira hissed at one of them men who pointed his gun at her. When all of them aimed there guns, Brom jumped onto Saphira's back and she launched both of them into the air.

'_We'll have to find Eragon and Saphira.'_

_'Yes. Its the only way we can figure out what has been going on. Like what those weapons were.'_

_'Eragon should know by now that I'm his father. I hope he doesn't hate me.'_

_'He won't hate you Brom. From what I have picked up from your memories, he was really attached to you before you died. He could never have hated you.'_

_'I hope you're right Saphira.'_

_'You hope? I'm always right.'_

_'Oh, so that argument about whether or not it is safe to free-fall from a dragons' back from high up in the air. You were right about that?'_

_'No comment.'_

_'Yeah, I thought so.'_

_'Whatever Brom. Don't even forget on who was right with strawberries being better than nuts.'_

_'You don't even eat strawberries!'_

_'I was forced to once by you. Remember?'_

_'What about the nuts? I never forced you to eat one.'_

_'Yeah, but Morzan did.'_

_'Hmm....Lets go to Ellesmera. I need to talk to the elves.'_ Saphira nodded her head and went in that direction.

_'Hey, Brom now you can have races with Eragon. And I can see exactly how fast this other Saphira is.'_

_'The other Saphira has more of an attitude then you do, Saphira.'_

_'Hmph! We shall see!'_ Releasing a growl, Saphira flew faster to Ellesmera. Brom knew that if Arya was still around, she would be in for a huge surprise tonight!

Alright review!! I have about 3 or 4 more people I am bringing back from the dead. Maybe more. Galbatorix is **NOT **one of them, so don't worry about him popping up out of nowhere okay guys? I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! Alright review!!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Alright its chapter 18!! I'm hoping this is where the story starts spicing up a bit. Since you know with Brom and Morzan back from the dead....and the next two who are going to be showing up. Someone in their review said "if eragon is bringing back the dead can't he bring saphira back if she's dead?" Okay people, just continue reading the story and all those answers about Saphira will be answered. Okay? Okay. Now on with the story!! Oh and there is a little preview of the battle in this chapter.

Chapter 18

Sapphire opened her eyes slowly when she felt someone putting a wet cloth on her forehead. By the shape of the person, she could tell it was a woman.

"Oh your awake! Your dragon will be so happy."

_'Arian?'_

_'Yes, Sapphire?'_

_'Who is this woman?'_

_'I don't know. But she was walking beside Eragon earlier. She was smiling at him, and it looked like he was taking in information. Ask her who she is.'_

_'Alright.'_

"Who are you?"

"Oh. I'm Selena. My son resurrected me."

"Who is your son?"

"Eragon. But also so is Murtagh."

"Where am I?"

"In Ellesmera. Just go back to sleep, alright? I promise you won't miss anything." Sapphire nodded and closed her eyes.

'_She's really kind, Arian.'_

_'Whats her name?'_

_'Selena. Its a really pretty name.....'_ Sapphire then fell asleep.

~Arya, Morzan, and Eragon~

Morzan was staring at Eragon, who was still unconsious. But he was on a bed now. Arya was writing on some scrolls.

"I don't get it Arya."

"You don't get what?"

"If what you have told me is true, then how come you elves still use scrolls and not this paper the humans created?"

"If Eragon can restore Alagaesia back to normal, the paper the humans created will disappear and scrolls will be used again."

"What if he fails?"

"I prefer not to think of that."

"Arya you need to analyze all possible ideas of what could happen." A woman then walked in.

"I see you haven't changed, Morzan." Morzan turned around to look at the woman with a cheery smile.

"Why hello, Selena! Its nice to see you today!"

"Uh-huh. Stop the pleasantries. Eragon!" Selena ran over to bed and grabbed Eragon's hand.

"Can someone please explain to me exactly who Eragon is? I know he is a DragonRider. But other information would be helpful!" Someone else appeared in the doorway.

"Well I guess, you should first know that he is Selena's son. But you are not the father." Morzan turned around to see Brom standing in the doorway.

"Oh. Hello Brom." Morzan grumbled. "I still haven't forgiven you for stabing me in the heart."

"Well you killed my dragon. You had it coming. And you deserved it."

"Alright what else should I know about him?"

"Well he is my son. His dragon is the reason why the dragons are coming back. Speaking of which, where is his Saphira?" Arya lowered her eyes when Brom said that.

"Brom....Saphira is dead. She was shot with poisonous arrows."

"And you didn't heal her?"

"We couldn't bring her body back. It happened miles outside of Ellesmera, near Teirm." Morzan looked at Eragon's unconsious form on the bed.

"Why didn't he heal her then? If he's so powerful that he can resurrect people back from the dead, then why couldn't he heal his own dragon?" A hand landed on Morzan's shoulder. When he turned around, he was looking into Murtagh's eyes.

"He didn't heal her because Saphira told him to go. The decision has been eating him up, yet he still has the will to live. He has chosen to still go into battle against Mardonio, even without Saphira. He believes it is his way of revenge for her."

"So then why is he unconsious? Besides from using too much power."

"That I have no idea." They all looked at Eragon.

~Eragon's dream~

_He was riding a horse through a thick battle going straight towards Mardonio. He had blood on the side of his head. Slush, mud, and snow was flying everywhere in the midst of battle. Taking a quick glance up, he spotted Murtagh and Thorn attacking the archers on the cliffs. Looking back at his target, Eragon narrowed his eyes and let out a war cry. Jumping off his horse, he rushed towards Mardonio and slashed his sword. Mardonio parried the blow, and struck with his own slash, slicing open Eragon's shirt._

_"This is for Saphira!" Eragon lunged with his sword and managed to get Mardonio's leg._

_"Ha! If this is your so called revenge for your beast, then I hate to see what your revenge is for a loved one!" Yelling, Eragon pulled out an arrow and notched it on his bow._

_"Brisingr." The magic surrounded the arrow and he let it fly towards Mardonio, but he moved at the last second._

_"I bore of this. Just die already!" Mardonio then flung his blade straight towards Eragon, and in his mind he didn't even comprehend that the sword was about to hit him. But a voice echoed through his mind, yelling his name "ERAGON!!" Snow began to fall around him._

~Mardonio's camp~

"So the elves and the riders have another ally?"

"Yes sir. Sir if I may say, but I don't think we can win this battle! It is hopeless!"

"Be quiet! Listen, there is no battle until they declare it. Now until they declare it, just continue making those poisonous arrows. We'll need them to take out the dragons. Even if they did have more dragon eggs, it'll take forever for them to grow. Eragon can't risk a prolonged battle. Especially since we killed his dragon. He can't hold out forever. Eventually he'll go mad. Like Galbatorix, the king from a long time ago." Mardonio chuckled.

"Sir, is this all for your revenge?" The man indicated with is arm the destruction from last night.

"Yes. Everything that shall befall all of you, is for my revenge. Now back to work!" Mardonio went back into his tent, thinking of a perfect battle plan to finally rid himself of the elves and DragonRiders forever.

~Ellesmera~

Eragon sat up in bed and looked around. He was lying in bed, but he was alone. Narrowing his eyes, Eragon listened to things around him, but mostly to figure out where all the elves were. They were all near the Menoa Tree. Perfect. Getting out of bed, Eragon found his armor and put it on. '_I am going to battle now. Winter is almost upon us.' _Walking outside, Eragon found a horse that he could ride. Saddling the horse, Eragon started to think of how the battle would go. '_A man who is dragonless, going against the armies of Teirm. Nope. I won't last long.'_ Someone then tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around, he saw Murtagh, Brom, Morzan, and Selena.

"And where do you think your going young man?" Brom said, but he was smiling.

"Nowhere." Murtagh rolled his eyes.

"Nowhere? I say your going to Teirm aren't you? To start that battle, right?"

"You know me too much Murtagh." Morzan held his hand out.

"You have three DragonRiders here. All three know what they are doing on a dragon. Let us help you Eragon." Jayden then came running out.

"Make that four! I will go to battle with you guys!" Murtagh whirled around.

"No Jayden! Luna can't breathe fire yet!" Jayden narrowed his eyes.

"If you don't take me with you, Luna and I will sneak out and join you guys."

"Murtagh just let him."

"Fine. Just no unnessassary risks, alright?"

"You know me father." Selena hugged both Eragon and Murtagh.

"Stay safe. All of you."

"Mother." Saphira, Thorn, Luna, and Achilles came out. Eragon looked at Brom's Saphira in wonder.

"She looks nothing like your Saphira, does she?"

"No. She has more battle scars."

"I was meaning with the fire in her eyes, Eragon."

"Oh. Then no she doesn't look like my Saphira." Morzan coughed.

"You both named your dragons Saphira? How ironic." Brom's Saphira lowered her head and nudged Brom lightly.

"She's worried that Eragon won't be able to defend himself properly in the upcoming battle."

"I'll be fine. I'll fight like I always have in the past." Murtagh snorted.

"Thats already scary."

"Murtagh!"

"What! I'm just telling the truth!" Thorn lowered his head and spoke to all of them.

_'If Eragon is in danger during the battle, Murtagh and I will come to his rescue.'_ When Thorn raised his head, Brom caught the look of sorrow in his eyes, and he knew Thorn must've been Saphira's mate.

~In the Beor Mountains~

A little girl with short black hair and green eyes looked off into the distance. Her mother came up beside her. Her mothers name was Angela.

"At long last he has returned."

"Who mother?"

"Eragon Shadeslayer. For once I am not where all the interesting stuff is happening. However.." Turning around, Angela looked at the two figures at the back of the cave. "If you don't hurry, Eragon is going to go to battle. He needs both of you. One of you I healed, and the other, I have no idea why you came here. How about it? Will you both go and join Eragon in battle." The smaller figure walked out and stared at Angela.

"If you prepare a horse for me, I will ride and join with Eragon. But she isn't ready to travel yet." Angela looked at the larger figure and sighed.

"Alright. Susana, get a horse ready for him. You have a long ways to travel."

"I know." Susana returned with a horse and handed the reigns to the man.

"May the winds carry you to Eragon." The man nodded and spurred the horse to a gallop.

"Who is he mother?"

"He is someone who was supposed to be dead. However that was 200 centuries ago, and Eragon is back. Susana, Eragon has a power that he didn't know about until now. He is the first DragonRider in history to be able to bring back the dead."

"But who is he?"

"That was Roran Garrowsson. Or Roran Stronghammer as he was sometimes called by the Varden. He is Eragon's cousin."

"Then who is that?" Susana pointed at the larger figure at the back of the cave.

"She is a story for another time, Susana. Go to bed." Susana nodded and ran to the cabin. After a few moments, Angela followed her, right as the snow began to fall.

Alright review!! The battle begins in the next chapter! We are getting very close to the climax. After Roran joins up with Eragon, and the battle actually and officially begins, then we are at the climax. Then it is falling action. You guys can make suggestions about what should happen during the battle, but everyone who Eragon was resurrecting is back now. Brom, Morzan, Selena, and Roran. Alright review!!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Alright! Thank you guys for reviewing!! Now it is chapter 19! I think the battle may begin at the end of this chapter or at the beginning of the next chapter. I don't think this will be a very long chapter, but I'll try okay? I'm skipping to 7 months before the battle begins so the rest of the dragons can make appearances for the battle as well.

Chapter 19

7 months later

"Eragon we should come in like this, while you lead the elves on the ground like this." Morzan was pointing a map, showing Eragon what the best battle strategies would be. Brom his Morzan on the back of his head.

"No, if Eragon did a straight attack, they will expect us to attack from the air."

"They already expect us to attack from the air!" Morzan yelled at Brom.

"Eragon attack from the sides!" Brom yelled at Eragon, but Morzan slapped a hand acrossed Brom's mouth.

"My plan is better Eragon." Scrunching up his eyes, Eragon shook his head.

"I am very glad you guys are trying to help with battle strategies, I really am, but please no bickering!" Morzan removed his hand from Brom's mouth and they both looked away from each other.

"So whose plan is better? Mine, or Morzans?"

"Truthfully, I think they both are good. Two of you attack from the sides, and the other attacks straight one." Brom nodded.

"A decoy for the other two."

"Yes. That will be the same with the elves and I. Two groups attack from the sides, and the group I lead will attack straight on. That way I can head straight towards Mardonio." Eragon shook the snow that had began to pile up in his hair.

"Lets just hope we don't freeze to death." Morzan muttered. Thorn who was laying a few feet away, stood up and shook the snow off of him. But ended up drenching Eragon, Morzan, and Brom with snow.

"Thanks Thorn!" Eragon looked at Brom and Morzan and sighed.

"I think we should all take a break."

"Eragon!"

"No, Morzan. Eragon needs to get some sleep." Brom nodded encouragely at Eragon, who just blinked.

"Thank you Brom." Walking away, Eragon started to think about all the stuff that had happened to him since he became a DragonRider. All the problems he encountered, all the deaths, all the joy, all the sorrow, all the battles. Only difference about this one was he was going in alone. He had Brom, Murtagh, Morzan, Jayden, the dragons, and the elves to fight alongside him, but he didn't have one in perticular. He didn't have Saphira. He would be going into the battle without her. '_Its the first battle I will be fighting in since I became a DragonRider without my dragon. I never wanted this to happen.'_ Saphira flashed in his mind and he knew he had to find a way to avenge her. The snow began to fall in thick clumps now.

~With Angela~

"Mother! Look at the snow!!" Susana was spinning in circles, while Angela was checking the skies.

"The battle hasn't started yet....He needs more help. Susana!"

"Yes mother?" Susana ran towards her mom.

"I want you to take a horse and ride to the elven encampment. Do you understand?"

"But what about you mother?"

"I need to stay here with..." Angela nodded towards the figure in the cave.

"Oh. Right. What do you want me to do when I get there?"

"Warn Eragon that he needs more help. He cannot and will not win this battle without another army to back him up. Mardonio's men are all the able bodied men of Alagaesia right now."

"But mother that practically leaves all hope to nothing for him!"

"My daughter, there are still dwarves under the mountains. There are still werecats. There are plenty of stuff still out there that has not joined up with Mardonio." Susana nodded.

"Will you call the dwarves to let them know Eragon Shadeslayer is in desperate need of their help?"

"Only one group will come. Durgrimst Ingeitum. The dwarf clan Eragon joined many centuries ago. Orik is still alive, thankfully. He is still very kind and welcome to my messages." Angela turned around and looked towards the mountains.

"Mother, will help come in time for Eragon?"

"I have no idea, my child. We can only hope. Now get going!"

"Yes mom!" Susana climbed onto a horse and began galloping to the elven encampment many miles away. The figure in the cave stood up and walked out slowly, but with a horrible limp.

_'Angela..'_

"Good you can walk now! Solembum has been worried about you."

_'When is the battle going to start Angela?'_

"Very soon. I'd say three maybe two days at the least."

_'Very well. I'll be ready to go by then.'_

~With Eragon~

"Eragon! Wake up!" Murtagh was shaking Eragon by his shoulders, until he finally opened his eyes.

"Ungh.....Murtagh? What?"

"Eragon, you started to yell in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?" Looking away from Murtagh's gaze, Eragon looked outside. The snow was still falling.

"I don't want to talk about it." Standing up, Eragon walked outside and squinted against the white blanket of snow on the ground. Eragon's dream had been the same one he has been having. Where he ends up dying in the battle because of Mardonio. Vanir then ran up to him.

"My lord! There's a man on a horse, who seeks to talk to you."

"Who?"

"He wouldn't say. Except that you know him very well." A hooded man then came into view. When he saw Eragon, he stood still.

"Who are you?" The man then drew back his hood and Eragon then realized who was also resurrected from the spell he did.

"Hello Eragon."

"Roran?!" Running forward, Eragon grabbed Roran's hands to make sure he was really here.

"What? Did you think I was someone else?"

"So you were also resurrected? Do you know who the enemy is now?"

"No. Who?" Before Eragon could reply, Sapphire came running out.

"Father!"

"Sapphire!" Watching Roran hug his daughter, Eragon couldn't bring himself to tell Roran about Mardonio. But he had to.

"Mardonio is the enemy now."

"Who is Mardonio?"

"Your son." Roran's eyes widened and his shoulders sagged.

"Lovely. Never thought that I would father someone who is evil." Roran mumbled.

"Roran. He hates DragonRiders. Mainly me."

"It must be that its because you weren't there when I died." Eragon nodded.

"I think so too."

"Where's Saphira?" Eragon looked at Roran sadly.

"She's dead. I can't hear her thoughts anymore. My head is completely empty, except for my own hollow thoughts. Roran I don't think I can win this battle without her here!" Eragon was now on the brink of tears, but he blinked in surprise when Roran suddenly slapped him.

"Listen to yourself! Is that what Saphira would want? You to be crying about her death? Would she want you to just start giving up before the battle has even begun? Would she?" Eragon looked away.

"Your right. Its just..."

"No Eragon! Think like Saphira for a moment! What would she want you to do right now?!" Eragon knew exactly what Saphira would want. She would want him to return Alagaesia back to normal. She would want him to fight to his very last breath in his body to make sure that goal was completed. Looking at Brom and Morzan, Eragon narrowed his eyes.

"Morzan get your group ready. We move in for battle. We strike tonight." Morzan nodded. A smirk was on his face.

"Morzan why are you smiling?"

"Well, Brom, it seems your son is back to his normal self once again." Brom couldn't help a smile too when Morzan told him that.

"Brom, get your group ready as well. Roran, you can ride alongside my group."

"And who is your group?"

"The main force. I'm leading the majority of the elves to Mardonio's men. Brom attacks from the left side, and Morzan from the right side. We attack straight on."

"I see." Now to Roran it seemed as if Eragon still had Saphira, and he could almost see the outline of her right beside him. His son, Mardonio was in for a long and very bloody night. Especially when he saw the DragonRiders up in the sky. He could see Thorn, he would always remember the ruby scales of Murtagh's dragon. Then he saw Brom's dragon, who's name was also Saphira. Then there was Morzan's dragon. Another ruby dragon. '_Yes. Mardonio is in for a long and very bloody night.'_

Alright review!! Next chapter the rest of the dragons show up! Poor Mardonio isn't going to know what to think when he sees all the DragonRiders. The battle begins in the next chapter also. Review please!!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Are you guys ready for the big showdown now? Its chapter 20 and the battle is about to begin. Remember Eragon's dreams? Time to find out if thats what really happens! Is he really going to die during the battle? Or is something else going to happen? Alright! On with the story!!

Chapter 20

Roran watched as all the elves were eating the fruits and nuts before the big battle. The dragons lay not that far away, except he couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going to happen to surprise him.

"Whats wrong Roran?" Arya appeared beside him.

"Hello Arya. Nothing except I can't shake the feeling that something else is going to happen that is going to surprise me. Is there?"

"Yes there might be. It depends if Eragon told you or not."

"He only told me the battle strategies."

"Okay then I shall tell you. Saphira and Thorn, 200 centuries ago, mated and thus created some eggs of course. 14 to be exact. Two had already hatched before Eragon and Saphira had returned. All twelve, that had not hatched, have hatched now Roran. And their riders are here. Vanir is one of them." She pointed to the elf over by Eragon.

"What if they all die in battle?"

"Roran, they can all breathe fire now. There won't be any problems with them." One of the dragons, it was brown, lifted its head and snarled at a shadow coming towards them. It was a young girl riding on a horse, but Roran recognized her.

"Susana! What are you doing here?"

"My mother sent me! She's calling the dwarves. She said Eragon needs more men!" Eragon walked forward.

"Who is your mother?"

"Angela. She said you guys go way back. Back to when you first became a DragonRider." Eragon chuckled.

"Angela is still around. Tell her I said thank you for calling the dwaves. Except after dinner, we are attacking." Thorn then stood up and roared, and then created a chain reaction with the other dragons. Everyone had to cover their ears since it was so loud. Eragon thought for a moment he heard Saphira's roar in it as well, but decided he didn't really hear it.

"But you need to wait for the dwarves! Or else you'll lose in the battle!"

"Is everyone done? Little girl, I am sorry. But I cannot postpone this battle any longer."

"My name is Susana. Not little girl." Susana turned her horse around and began to gallop back to her mother. Arya ran up to Eragon.

"Eragon, you should've at the very least listened to her."

"I did. The dwarves won't be here in time. Plus thats if they come to our aid, right Arya?"

"True. But Orik is still the dwarven king. He's is still your clan brother. He will come to your aid, believe me Eragon."

"If that is true, then he will join us in battle. Is everyone ready?" All the elves nodded and the DragonRiders ran to their dragons. Roran began counting. There was a total of 17 dragons present. If Eragon's Saphira were here that would make 18 dragons total. '_My son IS in for a very long and very bloody night now. Cause I'm sure 14 of the dragons want to get revenge for what he did to their mother. I am not going to help him. He brought this upon himself.'_ Climbing onto his horse, as the DragonRiders went up into the air, Roran gritted his teeth as a lot of snow went flying upwards. Eragon was at the front of his group, with Arya right beside him. The battle was already starting to unfold whether Eragon or Mardonio realized it or not. Mardonio had guns and other weapon's, but Eragon had the history of Alagaesia to back him up. The sounds of snarls and roars reached Roran's ears, and he shivered. '_Its a good thing Katrina isn't here. She would be completely scared and at the same time worried about me.'_

~Mardonio~

Walking out of his tent, Mardonio listened to all the roars and snarls in the distance and smiled.

"So...Your waging war now? Very well. Men! Get ready!" All his men ran out of their tents and started getting there weapons ready. '_We'll see who has the stronger force, Eragon. I have all this artillery and you have what? The elves and four dragons to help you?'_ From the left, Mardonio's men starting yelling in pain and he looked over there to the elves attacking. Then they started yelling from the right. Looking straight forward, Mardonio saw Eragon on horseback, riding straight towards him with 15 DragonRiders in the air behind him.

"Lord Mardonio! There's too many of them!"

"Fight to the death!!" Pulling out his sword, Mardonio began swinging it around at the elves closet to him. Eragon could wait until later. He smiled at the dying screams of the elves as he sliced off limbs or their heads. A dragon suddenly swooped down and clawed at him. That one was smaller than the rest, so he knew it had to be only months old. Then he saw a dragon that he had a past history with. Arian.

"Come on big boy!!" Arian snarled and flew down towards him. Mardonio realized in horror that his eye was healed. Arian opened his mouth and flames came out, lighting almost the entire camp on fire. Mardonio almost had a sense of failure lure him in, until he caught sight of Eragon half way across the battle field. Eragon then saw Mardonio, who had outstretched his arms and was laughing, egging him on. Riding his horse through the thick of battle, Eragon had a sense of deja vu. There was blood on the side of his head, and slush, mud, and snow was flying everywhere. Glancing up, even though he knew what he would find, Eragon saw Thorn and Murtagh attacking the archers, except there were no cliffs. Looking straight ahead, Eragon narrowed his eyes and jumped off the horse, swinging his sword at Mardonio's men. Looking up at Mardonio, Eragon swung his sword and almost got Mardonio. Mardonio attacked and sliced open Eragon's shirt.

"You know you don't have a very good battle strategies!"

"This is for Saphira!" Lunging forward, Eragon not only managed to get Mardonio's leg, he also mananged to get his arm. A presence entered Eragon's mind, and he didn't think anything of it.

"Ha! If this is your so called revenge for your beast, then I hate to see what your revenge is for a loved one!" With a sinking feeling Eragon knew what was coming next. Pulling out an arrow, and knotching it onto his bow string, Eragon knew what was about to happen.

"Brisingr." The magic surrounding the arrow lit up instantly, and he let it fly. Mardonio moved out of the way.

"I bore of this. Just die already!" Flinging his blade straight at Eragon, Eragon closed his eyes. Then the voice echoed through his mind.

_'ERAGON!!!!'_ Opening his eyes, Eragon saw in confusion that he was no longer on the ground. But going above the battle. '_Do I need to remind you to not do stupid things while I am away?'_

_'Saphira?'_

_'What? You could at least act like you knew it was me the entire time!'_

_'But you died!'_

_'I did not die Eragon. I'll explain it after the battle.'_ Saphira then let Eragon climb onto leg, so he could get to her back, which he found a saddle already in place.

_'Alright. Lets go Saphira!'_ Roaring, Saphira flew back down to the ground, and blew fire at the incoming army. Smiling Eragon knew that now he could win the battle. At that moment, the dwarves appeared.

"Orik!!" Eragon yelled from Saphira's back, waving.

"Eragon!" The dwarves charged into battle, and Saphira snarled and went flying straight towards Mardonio again, and judging by his face he was terrified that Saphira was still alive. Looking around, Eragon saw that Brom needed help.

'_Saphira, Brom needs help!'_

_'Yes, Eragon.'_ Pulling up from her current dive, Saphira went flying towards Brom.

"Brom!" Saphira blew fire at the men trying to ready their guns again.

"Eragon! Saphira she's back I see."

"Yes. Turns out she didn't die. Lets see if we can end this battle tonight."

"Thats asking an awful lot Eragon. But we shall see!" Both Saphira's snarled and flung themselves into the battle at the same time. Saphira then looked up and saw that same machine from last time.

'_Hang on Eragon.'_ Flying upwards, Saphira went barreling straight towards it. Eragon heard someone yell from the ground "Lord Mardonio! That beast is going against the plane!"

'_So thats a plane...'_

_'I don't care. Only one creature with wings, and a long body is fit to rule the sky. And thats dragons!'_ Roaring, Saphira opened her mouth to release a long jet of fire. The result of that was the plane exploding. It surprised both Eragon and Saphira.

'_You overheated the thing.'_

_'Heh....thats funny.'_

_'Saphira?'_

_'Yes, little one?'_

_'Whats going to happen once the battle is over?'_

_'I don't know Eragon. I would assume all of Alagaesia would return to normal, but from past experiences we know that that does not happen all at once. It could take months before the humans accept that it is not time for all this change yet.'_

_'There should never be change!'_

_'Eragon. Everything must change in life. Whether it be thousands of years from now, once we are nothing but bones, dust, stories, legends, or even myths, Alagaesia will change. There is nothing we can do to prevent it Eragon. But as of right now, that change should not happen. It shall not happen until there is no longer any elves, or dwarves. Or even DragonRiders. Until that time, Alagaesia shall remain as it was!'_ Saphira roared and went diving back down towards Mardonio screeching. The archers who were now around Mardonio pointed their arrows at Saphira.

"Fire at the beast!" The arrows, which were dripping with poison, were released. Saphira blew fire at all of them. But one got her.

'_Saphira!'_

_'Do not worry Eragon. Remember that little episode we had with that spitting plant?'_

_'Yes. You were sick for weeks!'_

_'Yes I was sick for days, but I grew an immunity against the poison.'_

_'What does that have to do with this?'_

_'It is the same poison Eragon.'_

_'Oh.'_ Eragon began laughed and readied his bow.

"This is how you fire a real arrow! Brisingr!" Releasing the magic, the arrow went flying down towards the archers and they went flying everywhere. Mardonio hissed in anger and a dark aura surrounded him.

'_Saphira what is he doing?'_

_'I don't know. But remember, he was blessed by an elf at a young age. So he does have magic Eragon. Be very careful!'_ Swooping down again, Saphira swung her head out to try and bite into his arm, but he moved in time. But at the last second, Mardonio grabbed Eragon and pulled him off of Saphira's back. Gasping as all the air left his lungs at once, Eragon laid there stunned.

'_Eragon get up!'_

_'I....can't.....it....hurts....'_ Mardonio laughed.

"Still think you can win this battle?" Eragon narrowed his eyes when he saw some sort of creature chasing Saphira.

'_Saphira....what is chasing you?'_

_'I don't know. But its not a dragon. It looks like an eagle, but has the body of a lion Eragon.'_

"Trying to figure out what is chasing your beast? Well, Eragon, that is a griffen. Your beast won't survive for long with that following her."

"Why exactly do you hate me?"

"You want the truth before you die? Very well. Its because my father was sick and dying. Where were you? Why, you were gone. Thats where you were! You were gone when he needed you the most! Then my own sister became one of your kind! You DragonRiders sicken me!" Lifting his sword up from the ground, Mardonio made a move as if to slice off Eragon's head, but froze. Following his gaze, Eragon saw Roran jogging towards them.

"Still hate me? I resurrected him from the grave. Brom?" Mardonio's head snapped up when the griffen suddenly cried out. Saphira had snapped off its wings and was going in for the kill. The griffen died instantly.

"Brom!" Roran ran over to his son and punched him in the face. Helping Eragon up, Roran saw Saphira coming in to land. Landing beside Eragon, Saphira snarled at Mardonio. The sun then began to come to up.

'_Tell him if he gives up right now, we will spare the rest of his men all the deaths that are to come.'_ Eragon relayed the message to Mardonio, whose eyes suddenly hardened over.

"Never! I hate all of you DragonRiders! Elves! Dwarves! And dragons!!" Mardonio then lunged forward and stabbed Eragon in the stomach. Saphira roared angrily and before anyone could stop her, she bit off Mardonio's head. Lowering her head, she nudged Eragon, who had his hand pressed against his wound.

'_Hang on Eragon.'_ Roran pressed his hand to Eragon's wound as well, adding more pressure, trying to stop the bleeding. Saphira lifted her wings and jumped into the sky, searching for Murtagh or someone else.

"Keep your eyes open Eragon! Keep them open!" As Murtagh, Brom, and Morzan came running into view, Eragon's eyes rolled to the back of his skull.

Then his eyes closed.

Alright review!! I know a really short battle, but there's still some more stuff yet to come trust me! See? Saphira wasn't dead you guys. I could never kill her off. She ended up saving him during the battle. I bet his dream makes more sense now. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and unfortuneatly Mardonio does not live. Review and let me know if there is anything else you guys want in the story besides what else I might have planned! And no, I'm not telling you what I have planned. Review!!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Christopher Paolini.

A/N: Alright it is chapter 21 and this story has come a long way from chapter 1. I bet a lot of you are thinking now that Mardonio is dead, the story is going to be over soon? Right? Wrong! Heck, if I wanted to I could end this chapter with a cliff hanger and a possible sequel. And I might do that. With me, always expect the unexpected okay guys? Alright on with the story! Morzan and Brom have a very immature moment at the beginning of the chapter.

Chapter 21

Arya sighed as the hours went by. Murtagh, Brom, AND Morzan were still in the room with Eragon, whom she still didn't know if he was alive or dead. Saphira and Thorn went off hunting together. Vanir came up beside her.

"My Lady, any news?"

"Not yet, Vanir."

"If I may say this, but it would be very unfortunate if your king died now."

"Yes it would be unfortunate." Someone then coughed. It was Murtagh.

"I would appreciate it if you two didn't talk about him as if he is dying."

"But his wounds..."

"His wounds are not life threatening. They only looked that way. He just passed out. He'll be fine." Arya sighed in relief and smiled.

"When will he be awake?"

"I don't know. Whenever he opens his eyes." Brom and Morzan both walked out then, scowling at each other.

"Look _my_ son can resurrect people back from the dead!"

"Oh yeah? Well _my_ son has had a kid before your son! How about that, Brom?!"

"My son was the first DragonRider of this generation!"

"My son's dragon helped create the new dragons!"

"The mother of my son is the best in the whole world!"

"Oh yeah?! Well the mother of my son helped to conquer Alagaesia years ago!" Selena was standing a few feet away, with a scowl on her face as well. But not for the same reason as Brom and Morzan.

"My Selena is a compassionate woman who loves me!"

"Yeah?! Well my Selena is a hellacious and sexy woman who knows what she's doing in bed!" Selena then had enough.

"Alright you two! You are both talking about the same woman! Now SHUT UP!!! Or else I'm leaving!" Storming off with a glare, Selena left the two men just standing there, dumbfounded.

"You started it." Brom grumbled after a minute.

"I started it? No Brom, you started it!"

"No you started it!"

"You did!"

"No you!"

"Brom! Morzan! I can hear you all the way from over here! Shut the hell up!!"

~The following day~

Eragon gulped as he walked past all the elves who were cheering him and Arya on. He had just finally woke up a few hours ago and now he had to go to wherever it is Arya is taking him. Saphira then landed beside them and growled softly.

_'Welcome back Eragon.'_

_'You make it sound as if I left somewhere.'_

_'You almost died. They don't know that, so don't say anything.'_

_'But they said my wounds weren't life threatening.'_

_'Thats because before I bit Mardonio's head off, I healed you a bit.'_

_'Thank you Saphira. This gathering of the elves is almost complete.'_

_'What would make it complete?'_

_'If Oromis and Glaedr were here.'_

_'What would you do if I told you that maybe I also can resurrect people back from the dead?'_

_'I would ask if this is true. Is it Saphira?'_

_'Yes. And I resurrected Oromis and Glaedr so they can be here to see your triumph.'_ Saphira lifted her head and roared. Glaedr then walked out of the trees with Oromis on his back. Getting out of Glaedr's saddle, Oromis came up beside Eragon and bowed.

"Atra esterni ono thelduin."

"Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr." Eragon returned Oromis's bow as he did his part of the greeting.

"Un du evarinya ono varda." Eragon then hugged Oromis.

"Ebrithil.." Oromis then shook his head.

"You do not need to call me that anymore, Lord Eragon. You are no longer my apprentice, remember?"

"Oromis I'm glad you are here." Oromis smiled softly at Eragon.

"So am I. You have come a very long way, Eragon, and yet your journey still is not over. Alagaesia still has not returned to normal. The humans will attempt to continue the use of the guns."

"I know Oromis."

"I fear that this maybe your most challenging goal yet." Oromis came closer to Eragon and whispered in his ear. "Eragon do you truly believe that after all these years, 200 centuries, that Mardonio did not marry anyone? Let alone have a child?"

"Oromis that thought never occured to me."

"200 centuries is a very long time Eragon. Enjoy your party. We'll talk afterwards. Go now." Backing away from Eragon, Oromis smiled sadly.

_'Glaedr he doesn't know what is going to happen, does he?'_

_'He might, Oromis. After all he's had a lot of experience now as a DragonRider.'_

_'Glaedr most of his experience was spent on a faraway land, avoiding all types of danger. Mardonio's child however, he has hidden it from all knowledge. I don't know if the child is even out of the womb yet.'_

_'If the child is not Oromis, all Eragon has to do is find the woman and bring her to the sanctuary of the elves. Then raise the child among the elves.'_

_'And what? Never tell the child that his or her father was a man who dispised all DragonRiders and set out to destroy all elves and DragonRiders and their dragons? That'll just confuse the child even more Glaedr.'_

_'No it won't. It would if Eragon was still naive and stupid like he was 200 centuries ago, Oromis. Like I said, he has more experience, knowledge, and power than most DragonRiders. After all he and his dragon can both resurrect people from the grave. Have faith Oromis.'_

_'Its hard to have faith when you've seen all the we have seen in the past.'_

_'I agree with you Oromis, but have faith in Eragon and Saphira.'_

~In Teirm~

Damien looked at the note he had just recieved from one of the men who had lived during the battle against the elves and the DragonRiders. Mardonio was dead.

"I see. I'll have to go tell Lady Eveleen."

"Lady Eveleen?" Karl, who was the surviving man.

"She is Lord Mardonio's wife. There is a little fact I never told Murtagh. Lord Mardonio was the king of Alagaesia."

"Did he have an heir, Damien?"

"And heir? Why of course! He has one that is currently about 16 or 17, and another one on the way. The eldest one of course is the new king and our new leader."

"Whats his name Damien?"

"Nathanel."

Alright review! I will say this now, this is the last chapter for 200 centuries later. And there will be a sequel obviously! I hope you all remember Nathanel. If not, go back and reread chapter 11. Review! I hope you all caught where I started building up for the sequel. If not, it was when Oromis was talking with Eragon. Review!!


End file.
